My True Friend
by JungJ
Summary: (CHAPTER 8-END UPDATE)Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah / Kyuhyun Changmin / Brothership / Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC,**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Ia sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya.

Sedangkan, dua orang namja tampak berlari di depan segerombol namja yang lebih banyak jumlahnya. Dua orang namja itu berlari dengan gesit menghindari segerombol namja yang mengejar dengan ekspresi marah dan kesal. Mereka melompati pagar, menendang apapun, bahkan menyeberang jalan seenaknya. Menimbulkan umpatan dari orang-orang yang merasa terganggu oleh ulah mereka.

Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu adalah Shim Changmin. Ia berhenti di depan pagar masuk universitas saat melihat dua orang namja yang dikejar oleh segerombol namja lain.

Changmin melihatnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat perkelahian dengan nyata. Dua namja itu dengan gesit menghindari serangan namja-namja lain. Mereka-segerombol namja itu-bahkan terlihat kewalahan menghadapi dua namja yang sepertinya sangat lihai dalam berkelahi.

"Hei, jangan disini. Apa kau tak takut terkena pukul?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan tinggi jauh di bawahnya menarik Changmin menjauh. Changmin sedikit enggan menurutinya.

Seorang namja dengan motor terlihat menghampiri dua namja yang telah mengalahkan segerombol namja tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kangin hyung! Kajja, naiklah." Teriak namja itu -Siwon- seraya menghampiri dua namja tadi dengan motornya.

"Kyuhyun, awas!" seru namja bertubuh kekar pada namja lain yang berkulit pucat.

DUAKK

Namja pucat yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu melayangkan tinju pada namja yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Seketika namja itu langsung tergeletak setelah tinju dari Kyuhyun melayang di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Kangin hyung." balas Kyuhyun pada namja yang bertubuh kekar yang sudah memperingatkannya tadi.

Siwon memacu motornya menuju ke universitas lewat pintu samping setelah Kyuhyun dan Kangin naik ke motor.

"Kajja, kita pergi." Changmin menuruti namja bertubuh pendek yang menariknya sejak tadi.

.

"Jadi, kau baru pindah dari Mokpo. Pantas saja kau nampak belum terbiasa dengan suasana Seoul." Namja bertubuh pendek itu sesekali menengok ke arah Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tapi benarkah kau belum pernah melihat perkelahian seperti tadi?" tanya namja itu pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum canggung. "Hanya tawuran antar pelajar saja." jawabnya.

Namja itu mengangguk maklum. Seoul memang tidak se-aman yang mereka pikirkan jika tidak bisa menjaga diri. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti tadi di kota ini. Oh, ya! Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Changmin. Shim Changmin." jawab Changmin.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Aku Kim Ryeowook. Salam kenal." Ia membungkukkan sesikit tubuhnya pada Changmin.

Changmin ikut membungkuk. "Salam kenal juga, Ryeowook-sshi."

"Aigo... Jangan terlalu formal. Ryeowook-ah atau Wookie saja cukup."

Changmin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kurasa kau juga cukup memanggil Changmin-ah saja."

"Baiklah." balas Ryeowook dengan senyum yang belum luntur.

Changmin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Beruntung ia bertemu dangan Ryeowook di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Jurusan seni rupa."

Namja bertubuh pendek itu memekik. "Woah... kita satu jurusan. Kebetulan aku juga jurusan seni rupa."

Changmin mengangguk. "Kebetulan sekali."

"Teman?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin untuk berasalaman. Changmin tidak bisa menolak apalagi melihat senyum tulus di wajah namja itu.

"Teman" ia membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook untuk menjabat tangannya. Ryeowook masih tersenyum.

Dua detik kemudian Changmin menyeritkan dahinya melihat air muka Ryeowook yang berubah serius saat menatap seorang namja yang baru turun dari motor. Namja itu -setahu Changmin- adalah salah satu namja yang terlibat perkelahian tadi.

"Kyu, jangan lupa pulang kuliah nanti."

Changmin bisa melihat namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu mengangguk lalu berjalan berlainan arah dengan dua namja yang naik motor. Namja yang Changmin ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum.

"Kau lihat dia?" suara Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Ia juga bisa melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak suka melihat namja itu.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, ketua geng Sperma." lanjut namja bertubuh pendek itu. "Kuharap kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan dia. Tidak baik untukmu yang masih baru disini."

"Hei, Ryeowook-ah." Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook tampak acuh, sedangkan Changmin hanya diam.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Changmin. "Ayo, Changmin-ah. Kita pergi saja." kata Ryeowook tanpa membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat Ryeowook dan namja tadi berlalu. Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian meneruskan langkahnya lagi. Ke kantin sepertinya lebih baik.

 **Flashback 2 years ago**

 _Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di kursinya. Ujian sudah di depan mata, namun ia khawatir dengan nasib sahabatnya. Ia melongok ke arah jendela saat mendengar suara klakson yang Kyuhyun yakini berasal dari motor Kangin._

 _Kurang dari 5 detik ia sudah keluar dari ruangan. Menimbulkan pandangan horor dari seongsangnim yang kaget melihat bangku kosong milik Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _Dua orang namja berlari di gang sempit antara dua gedung. Mereka sudah babak belur akibat lawan mereka yang main keroyokan._

 _Mereka terus berlari sampai ujung, namun jalan buntu yang mereka temui. Ada pagar besi tinggi sekitar 2 meter menghalangi jalan keluar._

 _"Aish, Donghae. Jalan buntu!" umpat seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Sungmin._

 _"Yak! Kalian jangan lari!" teriak namja yang tadi mengejar Donghae dan Sungmin._

 _Sungmin dan Donghae panik. "Naik, Hae!" perintah Sungmin pada Donghae._

 _Mereka mencoba menaiki pagar besi tersebut. Sebisa mungkin mereka menendang-nendang namja yang menarik kaki mereka dari bawah. Namun mereka akhirnya diseret turun oleh namja-namja itu._

 _Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah saat namja-namja itu memukuli mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah melawan._

 _"Lepaskan temanku!" sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian namja-namja yang sedang menghajar Sungmin dan Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun dan Kangin, mereka tanpa ragu melangkah mendekati sekitar 7 namja yang menghajar sahabatnya._

 _"Cih, dasar pengecut." umpat Kyuhyun._

 _Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menerjang namja-namja tadi diikuti Kangin pula dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya bertarung dengan bersandar pada tembok._

 _Tak sampai sepuluh menit, semua namja tadi sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah, terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Kangin serta Donghae dan Sungmin yang bersandar di pinggir tembok._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam dengan Park ahjussi yang duduk disampingnya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas dan ketahuan berkelahi-lagi._

 _"Tuan Park, saya sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun-sshi." sang kepala sekolah mengatakannya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapi muridnya ini._

 _Ahjussi Park tersenyum, ia mengulurkan sebuah koper yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada kepala sekolah yang duduk di depannya._

 _"Kepala sekolah, Tuan Cho menitipkan ini."_

 _Kepala sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua Kyuhyun yang dengan mudah 'memberi sogokan' padanya._

 _"Maaf, kami harus mengeluarkan Kyuhyun-sshi dari sekolah."_

 _Ahjussi Park kembali merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Ini juga. Silahkan." ucapnya masih dengan senyum lalu meletakkan selembar cek di atas meja._

 _Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung geram. Diambilnya cek tersebut lalu merobeknya menjadi kepingan kecil._

 _"Aku akan keluar!" ucapnya setelah itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah._

 _Kepala sekolah kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi yang didudukinya. Ahjussi Park hanya bisa membuka mulut tanpa bisa berkata apapun akibat perbuatan Tuan Muda nya itu._

 _Kyuhyun berjalan terus melewati pagar sekolahnya. Ia kembali menelan kekecewaan terhadap orang tuanya yang menganggap semua bisa dilakukan dengan uang._

" _Bagi orang lain uang membawa kebahagiaan, tapi bagiku uang membawa penderitaan" batin Kyuhyun sambil melepas jasnya lalu menghempasnya ke tanah._

 **Flashback end**

 **TBC/END?**

Hai hai. Lagi buntu mikirin lanjutannya without word, eh malah kepikiran bikin ini fanfic. Udah lama pengen nge-remake film ini tapi baru kesampean sekarang.

Gimana nih? Dilanjut gak? Tenang aja, gak bakal sama persis kaya di film aslinya. Beberapa tokoh bakal author hilangi. Terus ini masih pendek karena masih percobaan kok.

Need review, please...

Jeongmal gomawo.

Pai-pai. See u next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 2**

Changmin sibuk dengan buku sketsanya, ia sedang duduk sendiri di kantin. Suasana kantin cukup ramai siang ini. Sesekali ia menyapu pandangannya mengitari kantin, mencari Ryeowook yang tadi berkata akan menemuinya di kantin.

Changmin kembali berkutat dengan gambaran pada bukunya. Ia punya kebiasaan menggambarkan kejadian yang menurutnya penting yang terjadi pada hari itu. Dan hari ini, ia memutuskan menggambar perkelahian yang ia tonton saat berangkat tadi.

"Changmin-ah" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Ia tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi." katanya seraya mendudukkan diri di depan Changmin.

"Tak apa" balas Changmin.

Tiba-tiba datang dua namja dengan tampang gahar. "Minggir! Ini tempat kami!" kata seorang dari kedua namja itu.

Changmin sudah bersiap pindah dari tempat, namun Ryeowook menahannya. "Tidak perlu, Changmin-ah." Ia kembali duduk. Ryeowook hanya melirik pada kedua namja itu tanpa berniat pindah tempat.

Kedua namja itu kembali memerintah, terutama pada Changmin. "Pindah! Apa kau tidak mengerti?" kata salah seorang dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun baru menginjakkan kaki di kantin saat melihat kedua namja sedang mengganggu Ryeowook dan Changmin. Ia hanya menajamkan pandangan pada mereka seraya melenggangkan langkahnya masuk ke kantin.

"Eh, itu..." ia menyikut namja yang lain saat melihat Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kita pergi." Kata mereka dengan menundukkan kepala saat melewati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih memperhatikan keduanya sampai mereka keluar dari kantin.

Ia kembali pada tujuannya datang ke kantin. Kyuhyun lapar, ia ingin makan. Suasana kantin yang ramai mengharuskan Kyuhyun antri dibelakang mahasiswa lain. Sebadung apapun kelakuannya, ia masih bisa tertib masalah mengantri. Ada 4 orang yang mengantri di depannya. Kyuhyun diam sambil menunggu giliran.

"Ahjumma, ramyeon 2 porsi!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh gempal tanpa mengantri.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantri?" sahut Kyuhyun menghampiri namja itu.

Changmin dan Ryeowook memperhatikan mereka. Dari arah lain datang lima orang namja. Mereka berdiri di samping namja berbadan gempal itu. "Ada apa?" tanya seorang berambut blonde .

"Temanmu tidak mau mengantri," jawab Kyuhyun pada namja itu -Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memandang remeh, "Kau tidak mau mengantri?" tanya Eunhyuk pada namja di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu antri. Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukannya." jawabnya dengan nada mengejek. Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis, "Dia tidak mengetahuinya. Dan siapa kau berani mengaturnya? Kau pikir kau kuat?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Sungguh, ia ingin meninju namja di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seorang namja berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian lagi. Ingin berkelahi disini, eoh?! Aigo... kalian bahkan tidak seperti manusia, lebih cocok disebut ayam petarung." cerocos namja paruh baya berkacamata bulat itu. Ia juga tidak habis pikir. Ini universitas, bukan arena tarung. Kenapa mahasiswanya ini suka sekali bertarung di sini?

"Kalian, pergi! Jangan berkelahi disini!" usirnya lagi.

Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya berlalu tanpa berkomentar. Mungkin mereka bosan mendengar ocehan namja itu. Kyuhyun yang -juga- bosan memilih keluar dari sana.

"Ya, pergi. Kau, kau lebih baik merubah warna rambutmu," namja itu masih mengoceh sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk walau mereka sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Changmin menelpon noonanya -Victoria- untuk kesekian kali. Ia sudah di depan apartement tempat ia dan noonanya tinggal, tapi noonanya bilang tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Oh heck, Changmin bahkan ingin istirahat sekarang.

"Noona! Vic noona!" teriaknya dari luar pintu apartment.

Pintu itu terbuka, "Ada apa?! Berhenti berteriak!" teriak seorang yeoja yang membuka pintu.

Namun, Changmin justru menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari apartment tempat tinggalnya.

"Jiyoung oppa," rengek Victoria saat Jiyoung keluar dari apartmentnya. Ia bergelayut pada lengan kekar namja itu, sedangkan Jiyoung justru melepas tangan Victoria pada lengannya lalu melenggang pergi.

Victoria melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau puas?! Apa maumu?" katanya menghadap Changmin.

Changmin memincingkan matanya, " Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa maksud noona membawa namja masuk ke apartment, eoh?!" jawabnya emosi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengatur hidupku? Appa dan eomma menitipkanmu padaku selama di Seoul hanya untuk belajar. Bukan mengatur hidupku!"

Changmin menunduk, itu benar. Ia memang dititipkan pada sang noona yang tinggal di Seoul selama kuliah.

"Kalau kau terus mengatur seperti ini, tidak akan kuijinkan kau tinggal di sini lagi." kata Victoria.

Changmin melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi. Ia melepas tas yang ia bawa sejak tadi lalu melemparnya ke dalam apartment. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Victoria.

"Changmin-ah! Kau mau kemana? Yak, Changmin-ah!"

.

.

.

Suara musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Bau rokok dan alkohol bercampur menjadi satu. Puluhan manusia bergoyang dalam ruangan bercahayakan lampu disko.

"Kau yakin dia Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang namja pada dua namja lain. Dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

Namja itu -Henry- tersenyum. Sudah sejak lama ia kagum pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama dua temannya. "Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Ketua geng Sperma?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Sedikit menyerit melihat namja yang sepertinya jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Kau masih dibawah umur. Bagaimana bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Aku mau berkenalan denganmu... hyung." jawab Henry dengan senyum lebar membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Siwon menyeringai pada Heechul, "Kau harus minum ini jika ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." tiba-tiba Siwon mengulurkan segelas alkohol pada Henry. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan.

Henry menerimanya dengan ragu lalu meminumnya sampai tandas. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar.

Siwon mengulurkan gelas yang kedua dan Henry meminumnya lagi. Saat Heechul mengulurkan gelas ketiga, Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup," kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik Henry pergi. "Ikut aku"

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Henry. Ia bisa melihat rumah Henry yang besar dan mewah, tanda jika Henry berasal dari keluarga berada.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang ke tempat itu. Orang tuamu akan khawatir." Kyuhyun memberi pengertian pada Henry yang sepertinya terkena pengaruh alkohol.

Kyuhyun memang bukan manusia yang suci, ia bahkan penuh dengan dosa. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak ingin Henry terkena pengaruh buruk seperti dirinya. Apalagi, Henry sepertinya hanya namja di bawah umur yang masih polos dan tidak tahu akan bahayanya dunia malam.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, hyung. Kau sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Aku bangga bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung." Henry berceloteh. Kyuhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Bangga?

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Turunlah," katanya pada Henry.

Henry terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Nomor ponselmu?"

"Aku tak akan turun jika kau tidak memberikannya." tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas, ia memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Henry.

"Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu lagi, hyung." ucap Henry kemudian turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya. Memandang langit pagi kota Seoul. Menarik napas panjang seolah menguatkan hatinya untuk hidup lebih baik setiap hari. Walaupun mustahil mengingat kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata baik.

Ia beralih pada nakas melihat jam beker. Pukul tujuh pagi. Ia menimang sebentar lalu memencet angka pada telepon rumah. Ia menghela napas saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari seberang.

Kyuhyun mengambil jaket yang tergantung di kapstok lalu memakainya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Ahjumma, apakah appa dan eomma ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ahjumma Song.

Ahjumma yang baru membuka pintu penghubung menuju ruang tamu itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tuan dan Nyonya baru datang sekitar jam enam tadi. Mungkin mereka masih berada di kamar."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Apakah Tuan Muda ingin sarapan?" tanya yeoja berumur itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku sarapan di luar saja."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, namun baru selangkah, suara Ahjumma menghentikannya. "Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar menitipkan uang untuk anda." Ahjumma mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang won pada Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berbalik. "Aku masih ada uang." jawabnya dengan senyum tipis lalu berlalu.

Meninggalkan Song Ahjumma yang memandang kepergian Tuan Mudanya dengan pedih.

.

.

.

Changmin menghapus gambarannya dengan tidak sabar. Pikirannya tidak tenang mengetahui noonanya sering membawa namja ke apartment. Ia menghela napas.

Pemandangan itu membuat Ryeowook datang menghampiri Changmin. Sedikit menaikkan alis melihat Changmin yang terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Changmin hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang patah hati, eoh?" tanyanya lagi dengan antusias.

Changmin memandang Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita, namun sudahlah. Ini masalah pribadi -menurut Changmin.

"Hei, jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Nanti yeoja akan lari melihatmu," ucapnya lagi dengan tawa. Changmin tetap diam.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun sudah disana, dibelakang Changmin dan Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melengos, kembali pada tempat duduknya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan senyum.

Namja bertubuh pendek itu meneruskan goresan pada kertas gambar menggunakan pensil.

"Kapan kau pindah dari Nowon, Ryeowook-ah?"

TAK

Pensil yang Ryeowook gunakan patah. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ryeowook sengaja memetahkannya. Membuat suasana dalam kelas menjadi sunyi.

SREKK

Ryeowook merobek kertas gambarnya lalu mengambil tas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum meminta perhatian.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum miris melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu mengabaikannya. Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Ryeowook dalam diam.

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi punggung Ryeowook yang menjauh lalu menghilang di pintu keluar. Ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengenal Ryeowook.

Itu yang Changmin simpulkan. Namun kenapa Ryeowook terlihat menghindari Kyuhyun?

Ia masih memperhatikan Kyuhyum sampai namja itu tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya.

Changmin yang gelagapan lalu menunduk seakan sedang menggambar. Ia merutuki tingkahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Changmin yang seolah ketakutan saat melihatnya.

 _"Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau menjauh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Heechul menyalakan korek api. Ia menyulut rokok di bibirnya.

"Iaa, aaa aaaa aa (Kyu, beri dia pelajaran)," teriak Donghae yang menjaga gawang.

Kyuhyun menggiring bolanya terus namun Siwon berhasil mengambilnya.

"Siwon-ah, giring kesini." teriak Kangin dari arah lain. Siwon mencoba mengoper namun bola itu justru terlempar keluar lapangan.

"Yak! Bodoh!" umpat Kangin

Bola itu terlempar ke arah seorang namja yang sedang lewat. Heechul memperhatikan namja itu yang mengontrol bola lalu menghentikannya. Namja itu melihat ke arah lapangan dimana Kyuhyun cs berdiri disana.

Changmin mundur selangkah mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menendang bola itu dengan kuat.

Bola itu melayang ke arah mereka. Sontak mereka menghindar satu persatu. Namun sial, Sungmin yang berdiri paling belakang terlambat menghindar. Heechul bahkan menjatuhkan rokok yang sedang ia hisap saat melihatnya.

"Ouch..." desis Sungmin yang terduduk di lapangan. Bola itu mengenai wajahnya, lebih tepatnya hidungnya.

"Sungmin hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat hidung Sungmin mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin menggeleng lalu bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuh sahabatku?" teriak Kangin tidak terima sembari berjalan ke arah Changmin yang juga kaget melihat kejadian tadi.

Ia meringsek mundur saat Kangin mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ekspresi marah namja di depannya ini membuat nyali Changmin menciut.

"Hentikan, hyung!" Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkaraman Kangin lalu memandangnya tajam.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang nampak ketakutan.

"Mau bermain bola bersama kami?" tawarnya. Changmin tertegun. Kyuhyun mengajaknya bermain bola?

Keempat namja yang mendengarnya saling berpandangan bingung. Termasuk Sungmin yang masih dengan hidung berdarahnya.

"Kyu!" desis Kangin tidak setuju.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin lagi, "Gwenchana" katanya menenangkan.

.

"Kyu!" teriak Changmin sambil mengoper bola. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menerima bola. Setelah dekat dengan gawang, ia menendangnya.

"Yeah!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat tangannya sambil berputar-putar. Tendangannya berhasil menjebol gawang Sungmin.

Changmin sedikit berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Ia duduk di bawah Heechul yang duduk di bangku atas. Kyuhyun menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

Donghae melempar botol minuman pada mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meminumnya.

"Kau bermain dengan bagus," kata Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum, "Aku selalu berlatih setiap pulang sekolah," ucapnya.

Kangin menatap dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. "Dia tidak terlalu bagus," katanya. Changmin mendongak pada Kangin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau satu universitas dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Kangin mengalihkan Changmin. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Heechul yang sedari tadi diam menepuk bahu Changmin yang duduk di bangku bawah.

"Aku Heechul," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia Siwon," namja tampan itu mengangguk pada Changmin di sela kegiatannya meninum air.

"Dia Kangin," tunjuknya pada namja yang terlihat belum terlalu menyukai kehadirannya. Namun akhirnya Kangin mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, membuat Changmin melepaskan senyumnya.

"Dia Sungmin," Heechul menunjuk namja yang terkena bola tadi. Changmin sedikit meringis saat melihatnya. Sungmin justru tersenyum, "Gwenchana," ucapnya membuat Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Dan dia Donghae," ucap Heechul menunjuk namja Donghae.

"Tapi jangan terlalu bicara dengannya. Dia sangat cerewet." katanya menimbulkan protes keras dari Donghae.

"Aaaa aaaa aaaaa aaaa (Sial kau, hyung. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau selalu bicara yang buruk tentangku!)" ucap Donghae tidak jelas. Donghae memang penderita tuna wicara, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi persahabatan mereka.

Donghae meronta saat Sungmin mencegahnya menyerang Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul justru terkekeh melihatnya, suatu kesenangan bisa menggoda Donghae.

"Hei, diamlah," hardik Sungmin yang kesulitan mencegah Donghae yang terus meronta.

Mereka tertawa melihat kelakuan Donghae yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk karena orang tuanya menolak memberi permen.

Kangin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara motor mendekat. "Kyu," panggilnya. Mereka menghentikan tawa.

Kyuhyun melihat beberapa namja -tepatnya enam namja- yang datang dengan motornya. Keenam namja itu turun lalu menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

Eunhyuk maju, "Kau dan aku, kita belum selesai," desisnya.

DUAKK DUAKK DUAKK

Eunhyuk memukul -meninju- wajah Kyuhyun, membuat namja berkulit pucat itu membentur tembok lapangan.

Kyuhyun maju ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat angkuh. Ia melayangkan pukulan.

DUAKK

Dalam sekali pukul Eunhyuk lamgsung terjatuh ke tanah. Ia terlihat kesakitan sambil memyentuh pinggir bibirnya yang sedikit lebam.

"Hei, bangunlah!"

"Bangun dasar pecundang!"

"Bangun, Hyukjae!"

Sorakkan itu terdengar. Entah dari pihak kawan atau lawan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. "Aku menyerah," ucapan Eunhyuk membuat namja bermata tajam itu -Seunghyun- menggeram.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, "Hanya untuk hari ini. Ayo," ajaknya pada temannya untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba Seunghyun menyerang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu menghentikan kawannya. "Hentikan!" hardiknya sambil menahan Seunghyun.

Apalagi Seunghyun membawa pisau. Itu melanggar peraturan geng mereka.

Changmin melihat itu melangkah mundur. Jujur, ia takut.

"Kau membawa senjata!" pekik Kangin melihat Seunghyun memegang pisau. Namja itu digiring naik ke motor masih dengan Eunhyuk yang memeganginya.

"Jangan, Hyun. Naik ke motor!"

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu," kata Seunghyun sebelum berlalu. Mereka bisa melihat ekspresi benci di wajah Seunghyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan melihat kami!" teriak Heechul agar namja tadi bisa mendengarnya.

"Yak! Mana mereka?!" Siwon dan Sungmin datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Siwon membawa sekotak bola tenis dan Sungmin membawa benda yang sama di tangannya.

"Aaaa aaaaa? (Apa yang kau bawa?)" tanya Donghae.

Siwon dan Sungmin masih menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. "Bola tenis untuk melawan mereka. Dimana mereka?" kata Siwon. Ia melongok ke kanan kiri. Begitu pula Sungmin.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka sudah pergi."

Heechul dan Donghae justru mengejar Siwon dan Sungmin. Menimbulkan gelak tawa bagi mereka yang menganggap kelakuan sahabatnya itu lucu.

Changmin bahkan tersenyum lebar. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun juga tersenyum sama seperti dirinya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini yang membawanya mengenal Kyuhyun serta sahabat-sahabatnya.

TBC

Gimana readers-dul? Suka gak?

Author sekalian mau kasih tau aja. Sementara fanfic Without Word mau author pending dulu*ditimpuk reader. Tapi gak hiatus loh. Beneran deh, author ada misi khusus buat ngetik My True Friend ini. Mungkin gak bakal sepanjang Without Word, tapi kayaknya author bakal update lebih cepet, mungkin bisa seminggu dua kali.

Tapi namanya juga manusia, kadang bisa telat update juga. Pokoknya author ada target nyelesain My True Friend sebelum tahun baru.

Buat yg nunggu update an Without Word, sabar aja ya. Ini masih berusaha di sela-sela ngetik My True Friend. Pasti di update tapi entah kapan -_-

Buat yg review, jeongmal gomawo. Author senwng banget deh.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk 90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

Balesan review

 **phn19** chapter 1 .

Yup, bener banget. Gomawo udah review

 **Songkyurina** chapter 1 .

Kalau buat author, sekedar baca sinopsis agak kurang. Lihat filmnya langsung deh, beneran bikin mewek T_T

Buay endingnya, tunggu aja kalo ending ya*ditimpuk. Hehe gomawo

 **kyuzet** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Ok deh. Emang author niatin update cepet buat ini fanfic. Bayangin Kyu berantem*krik krik -_- semoga keren. Gomawo ^^

 **Nanakyu** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Cheonmaneyo, chingu. Author emang suka nulis fanfic tentang persahabatan. Selain lebih bermakna, kadang ide buat nulis juga muncul dari kehidupan nyata. Gomawo reviewnya

 **MissBabyKyu** chapter 1 .

Udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya

 **angel sparkyu** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Gomawo udah review

 **meimeimayra** chapter 1 .

Makasih chingu. Pantengin terus tiap chapternya ya biar bisa comment sesuatu. Gomawo ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13** chapter 1 . Dec 11

Iya nih. Preman kampus tepatnya. Ok deh, author bakal semangat terus. Gomawo

 **Evilkyu Vee** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Lumayan sih chingu. Rata-rata sifatnya agak 'liar' gitu. Tapi tenang aja, author usahain enak dibaca walau mereka sedikit 'liar'. Gomawo

 **melani.** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Iya. Nama gengnya sperma. Nanti di chapter ke depan bakal ada pembahasan soal ini geng. Ini terinspirasi dari film Thailand dg judul yg sama. Uhm, kira-kira seperti itu. Dan gak kok, Kyuhyun sehat wal afiat di fanfic ini. Gomawo

 **lydiasimatupang2301** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Yup, gomawo reviewnya

 **Kim Nayeon** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Berarti kita samaan. Author juga belum bisa 'taken' dari ini film. Susah cari film bercita rasa persahabatan yg nancep di hati. Masalah ending, lihat kedepannya deh. Tapi gak jamin bakalan happy loh. Gomawo

 **Namira392** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Iya, chingu. Kenapa? Lucu malahan bayanginnya? Gomawo udah review

 **kyuli 99** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Yup, gomawo udah review

 **YJSexolf** chapter 1 . Dec 10

Aneh ya? Tapi di film gengnya juga itu. Niatnya mau ganti, eh ternyata gak jadi. Chapter ke depan bakal dibahas kok kenapa pake ini nama. Gomawo

 **mifta cinya** chapter 1 . Dec 10

100 buat chingu. Gomawo udah review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 3**

Changmin tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang ke apartment. Bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan sahabat se-gengnya itu membuat mood Changmin menjadi lebih baik.

Ia berbelok di lorong apartment dengan senyum yang terkembang. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum itu langsung luntur.

Noonanya terlihat menggandeng seorang namja di depan pintu apartment mereka. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia bersandar pada dinding. Sedikit mengintip tanpa berniat menghampiri noonanya yang terlihat sedang membuka pintu.

 _"Noona... apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan namja itu?"_

Changmin tertunduk lesu melihat Victoria menarik namja itu masuk ke apartement. Entahlah, Changmin tidak suka. Ia membencinya. Changmin benci pada Victoria yang seperti ini.

Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk pulang. Changmin berbalik. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

Changmin terus melangkah. Saat sampai di pinggir trotoar yang sepi, ia berhenti. Ia kemudian duduk disana.

Matanya memandang keindahan malam kota Seoul dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menunduk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ryeowook," batin Changmin kemudian mencari kontak Ryeowook di ponselnya.

"Ah, aniyo. Dia tidak akan mau keluar malam." Changmin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyuhyun," gumamnya pelan. Ia mencari kontak Kyuhyun lalu menelponnya.

.

Disinilah Changmin, di club malam bersama Heechul dan Siwon yang bergoyang disampingnya. Sementara Kangin duduk di pinggir sembari 'minum'. Kyuhyun tadi bilang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Ayo tunjukkan goyanganmu," kata Siwon agak keras mengimbangi musik yang berdentum. Jujur, Changmin masih enggan menggerakkan badannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Heechul dan Siwon membujuknya untuk bergoyang. Namun, ia memang nol besar soal ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pergi clubbing?" tanya Heechul pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menggeleng. Ini pengalaman pertama seorang Shim Changmin masuk ke dalam club malam.

"Aigo... aku akan mati tanpa clubbing," serunya dengan nada bergurau. Membuat Siwon dan Changmin ikut tertawa.

Di pinggir ruangan terlihat dua orang namja -yang satu berambut cepak dan satunya botak- nampak sedang mencari seseorang. Saat melihat Siwon, salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan. Siwon yang merasa pun keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang bergoyang di lantai dansa.

Namja berambut cepak merangkul bahu Siwon saat namja tampan itu menghampiri mereka. Siwon terlihat sedikit tegang namun ia tetap diam tidak menolak.

Kangin memperhatikannya. Ia masih dengan kegiatan 'minum'nya tak berniat untuk sekedar mencegah Siwon bersama kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun memasuki club seraya menyapa beberapa namja yang ia kenal. Ia menautkan alis melihat ke arah lantai dansa. Hanya ada Heechul dan Changmin. Lalu dimana Siwon?

Ia menoleh ke kiri. Dan di sana ia bisa melihat Siwon berdiri bersama dua namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Mana rokokmu?" ucap namja berambut cepak. Siwon tanpa ragu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok lalu memberikan pada namja itu.

"Bagus. Aku ambil semua. Terima kasih." kata namja itu sembari melihat ke dalam bungkus rokok. Mereka berlalu setelah memukul kepala Siwon dengan pelan.

"Siapa mereka, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon berjalan melewatinya.

Siwon terlihat acuh, "Preman di sekitar rumahku. Mereka suka merampas rokok milikku." jawabnya lalu berlalu.

.

"Isinya masih penuh. Kau tidak perlu membeli hari ini." kata namja berambut cepak yang bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

Sedangkan namja berambut botak hanya mengangguk. Ia sedang melepaskan panggilan alamnya.

DUAKK

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang lalu memukul namja berambut cepak sampai terjatuh. Sebungkus rokok yang ia pegang ikut terjatuh di sampingnya.

DUAKK DUAKK

Begitu pula dengan namja berambut botak yang nampak kaget juga mendapat pukulan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu?" tanya nanja berambut botak. Ia nampak kesakitan memegangi wajahnya yang memar.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya. "Jangan pernah mengganggu sahabatku!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia mengambil paksa -kembali- sebungkus rokok yang tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini rokokmu. Jangan biarkan mereka merampokmu lagi." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebungkus rokok yang ia rampas -kembali- kepada Siwon.

Siwon menerimanya, ia terlihat sendu. Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya.

"Gomawo," kata Siwon.

"Apa kau merasa menjadi pahlawan?" Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sedikit tidak terima dengan tindakan yang menurut Kangin tidak penting.

"Kau bisa merubah reputasi geng kita jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dia melakukannya dengan niat baik," tambahnya lagi.

Sungmin menyahut, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kangin hyung. Benar bukan, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Terkadang Kangin juga bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tipe orang yang keras kepala. Namun saat bersama Kyuhyun, ia akan selalu kalah.

Kangin menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap. "Terserah" katanya pasrah.

Mereka sekarang berada di pinggir Sungai Han. Hanya ada mereka bertujuh. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, wajar jika suasana disana sepi.

Changmin, Heechul, Sungmin, dan Donghae duduk berjejer di pembatas jalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Siwon berdiri di depan mereka. Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang.

Heechul menyulut rokoknya. Ia menghisap benda panjang itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Ia mengulurkan rokoknya pada Changmin. Mengkode pada namja kelewat tinggi itu untuk menghisap benda tersebut.

Changmin sedikit ragu, namun ia tetap mencoba menghisapnya. Dan...

"Uhukk...uhukk" ia langsung terbatuk setelah menghisap rokok.

Heechul memasang wajah kaget, "Kau tidak bisa merokok?" tanya Heechul pada Changmin.

Changmin melirik Heechul setelah meredakan batuknya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merokok." ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan pernah mencoba jika kau tidak menyukainya. Itu pilihanmu." kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Apa merokok seburuk itu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya saja," ucap Heechul lagi. Ia sudah bersiap seakan melahap benda panjang di tangannya itu.

Ia melirik yang lain. Kyuhyun terlihat menanti apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Donghae bahkan sudah mendekat padanya. Sedangkan yang lain justru melihat dengan wajah ingin tahu.

Heechul mendengus, "Tidak adakah yang ingin menghentikanku?" tanyanya. Mereka tidak menjawab, justru semakin menatap Heechul intens.

"Baiklah. Aku akan merokok seperti biasa." katanya final, disambut wajah-wajah kecewa oleh mereka.

"Lakukan, hyung." Kangin justru menyorakinya.

"Dasar hyung pabbo!" Oh, Siwon sepertinya harus menyaring kalimatnya.

Heechul menyeringai ke arah Donghae lalu menatap Siwon. "Sepertinya kau harus mempraktekkan cara memakannya dulu, Siwon-ah."

Siwon bergidik. Ia berlari menjauh. Tanpa aba-aba, Heechul dan Donghae mengejarnya.

"Yak! Mwoya?!" pekik Siwon. Mereka yang melihatnya justru tersenyum melihat Siwon bersama Heechul dan Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat mereka. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Changmin yang juga masih tertawa.

Namja kelewat tinggi itu menghentikan tawa saat teringat akan satu pertanyaan yng selalu memenuhi otaknya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berkelahi?" Changmin bertanya tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensi pada Changmin. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya, mengapa orang lain selalu memulai perkelahian dengan kami."

"Kita ini namja. Kita harus kuat. Jika tidak... kita akan selalu dilecehkan."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu kiri Changmin. "Jika kau tidak punya teman. Kau bisa bergabung dengan geng kami." katanya menawarkan.

Siwon kembali ke tempatnya lagi setelah kegiatan 'kejar-kejaran' dengan Heechul dan Donghae selesai.

"Jika kau mau masuk geng Sperma. Kau harus bertukar celana dalam denganku." ucapan Siwon disambut gelak tawa oleh mereka.

Siwon tanpa ragu melepas celana, boxer, dan terakhir celana dalamnya. Ia mengulurkan celana dalamnya pada Changmin.

Changmin berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya ia sedikit tersenyum. "Hanya itu," katanya lalu menyambar celana dalam Siwon. Ia mengganti celana dalamnya dibalik mobil Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, ia melemparkan celana dalam miliknya pada Siwon. Siwon tanpa ragu memakainya kembali.

Mereka berseru kegirangan melihat itu. Siwon mendekati Changmin.

"Sekarang kau resmi menjadi anggota Sperma. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, aku akan mengurusnya." kata Siwon sembari merangkul Changmin.

"Bullshit! Selama bersahabat denganmu, aku belum pernah melihatmu memukul satu pantat pun." kata Heechul pada Siwon.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya..." Kangin menjeda ucapannya. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kita harus menendang pantat nya terlebih dulu!" lanjutnya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon berlari diikuti anggota Sperma -kecuali Changmin- untuk mengejarnya. Gelak tawa terdengar di antara mereka yang sedang membully Siwon.

"Yak! Andwee!"

"Ayo lakukan!"

"Yak!"

Changmin melihatnya dengan senyum. Ia tersentuh dengan persahabatan mereka -sahabat barunya. Entah, tidak ada kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Changmin sedikit banyak mulai berubah sejak menjadi anggota Sperma.

 _ **(Kita sahabat selamanya. Berjalan berdampingan.)**_

Changmin belajar cara saling menghargai satu sama lain. Ia mulai mengerti arti seorang sahabat.

 _ **(Persahabatan kita berlangsung selamanya)**_

Mereka tertawa dan berjalan bersama. Saling menopang satu sama lain.

 _ **(Cukup hanya satu sahabat sejati)**_

Mereka kagum melihat Kangin yang memainkan bola dengan baik. Passing nya teratur dan terlihat keren. Mereka kembali bersorak saat Changmin berhasil menyundul bola yang di oper Kangin.

 _ **(Aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang lebih)**_

Saat berkumpul, tak jarang mereka memilih berenang di rumah Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun jarang berada di rumah, jadi mereka leluasa bermain di rumahnya.

 _ **(Teman adalah cahaya ketika gelap)**_

Mereka kembali tertawa saat Heechul mengejar Siwon yang tadi mengejeknya. Sial bagi Heechul, ia tidak bisa menangkap Siwon. Membuat mereka kembali menyoraki Heechul yang gagal memberi pelajaran pada Siwon.

 _ **(Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, kita mengerti)**_

Hari-hari mereka berlalu dengan indah karena sebuah ikatan. Bukan geng seperti pemikiran orang luar, tapi persahabatan.

 _ **(Ini lebih dari cinta dan kegemaran)**_

Tak jarang pula mereka menginap di rumah Kyuhyun yang sangat besar -menurut Heechul. Dan lagi-lagi ada banyak kelucuan yang mereka lakukan selama menginap disana.

 _ **(Panggil aku sahabat. Kau tahu apa itu, dari hari pertama sampai detik terakhir)**_

Mereka bernyanyi bersama diiringi petikan gitar yang dimainkan Donghae. Kyuhyun, sang ketua geng ternyata memiliki suara yang merdu.

 _ **(Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak sahabat sejati yang kita punya dalam hidup)**_

Mereka hanyalah sekelompok remaja yang sedang memupuk indahnya persahabatan.

 _ **(Tapi aku telah menemukan satu sekarang. Kau)**_

TBC

Gimana? Agak vulgarkah chapter ini? Adegan action belum terlalu keluar disini.

Ga tau mau nulis apa. Ya udah gitu aja.

Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

 _ **Balesan review**_

 **MissBabyKyu** chapter 2 . Dec 14

Author juga suka nulisnya, sekalian bisa ngebayangin kalo seumpama Kyu kaya di ff ini. Uhm.. gomawo

 **jihyunelf** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Aigo...author juga bingung T_T tapi sejak author mutusin remake dari film ini itu yg penting awal sama akhirnya. Jadi mungkin 90% persis. Gomawo...

 **Namira392** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Gomawo reviewnya. Tapi sedikit koreksi aja chingu. Gak ada cerita masa lalu tentang keluarganya. Ini pure friendship dan yg bakal diceritain tentang masa lalu itu juga tentang persahabatan.

 **Awaelfkyu13** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Kkkk, jujur ya. Author bingung baca reviewnya chingu. Panjang banget udah kek rel kereta. Kkk, mianhae. Tentang Ryeong, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, bakal kejawab kok. Buat Donghae... sebenernya author juga gak tega deh. Tapi mau gimana lagi, udah terlanjur deh. Gomawo buat review yg panjang lebar plus semangatnya ^^

 **mifta cinya** chapter 2 . Dec 13

chingu. Eits, jangan main nimpuk Ryeong dong*pekuk Ryeong. Untuk seunghyun? Tunggu chapter kedepan. Gomawo buat pengertiannya. Gomawo...

 **melani.** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Kkk, suram? Aduh jahat banget chingu nyebut suram. Tepatnya mungkin kurang beruntung aja deh. Gomawo reviewnya

 **kyuli 99** chapter 2 . Dec 13

What?! Itu bisa juga sih. Kkk gomawo

 **Kim Nayeon** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Gomawo buat reviewnya. Semoga bisa sesuai dg apa yg chingu bilang itu.

 **angel sparkyu** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Gomawo udah review

 **Songkyurina** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Cheonma, chingu. Ini emang keharusan bagi author. Kasihan kalo gak di update lagi. Kkk gomawo.

 **Nanakyu** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Makasih juga chingu udah review. Author emang suka banget sama yg friendship gitu. Biasanya idenya dari real life gitu deh.

 **lydiasimatupang2301** chapter 2 . Dec 13

Aigo... chingu kalo emang gak ngerti gak papa lo. Author gak maksa baca kalo emang gak ngerti. Itu bebas lo. Gomawo udah review


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 4**

Ketujuh namja itu duduk melingkari meja di sebuah cafe. Mereka tenggelam dengan pembicaraan yang menurut mereka itu keren.

"Kemarin aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat wow!" cerita Siwon pada yang lain.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mempraktikkan hal tersebut melalui gerakan tangan.

"Benarkah? Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Disana, aku melihat di halte bus sebelah club. Apakah kalian tahu? Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya?" kata Siwon sombong. Ia tersenyum, membuat dua dimple pada pipinya terlihat.

"Ha?! Siapa namanya?" Heechul menyahut. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya justru acuh. Sebenarnya ia -sangat- tidak tertarik dengan bahan obrolan mereka.

"Iya, katakan cepat." desak Kangin tidak sabar.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. "Namanya..."

"Ya..."

"Namanya... aku lupa." ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Aish!" Terdengar helaan napas dari namja-namja tampan itu Mereka melakuannya dengan nada sedikit -lumayan- mengganggu. Membuat sekelompok namja yang duduk dua meja disamping mereka menoleh.

"Pabbo! Harusnya kau mengingat namanya!" bentak Kangin pada Siwon.

"Hehe...mianhae, hyung." Siwon meringis pada Kangin.

"Aish, pabbo!"

Kangin melempar gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

DAK

SREKK

Dan tanpa ia sadari, benda itu mengenai sekelompok namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" seorang dari sekelompok namja itu berucap menantang.

Mereka sontak berdiri.

"Aku yang melakukannya, pabbo!" sentak Heechul kemudian menerjang namja tadi.

DUAKK BUG BUG

Suara-suara khas orang berkelahi mulai terdengar. Mereka mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang justru bersembunyi di ruang kosong disamping cafe.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki lawannya. Saat lawannya sibuk dengan rasa sakit, ia memelintir tangan namja itu lalu membalik badannya.

DUAKK DUAKK

Ia memukul wajah namja itu dari belakang.

Kangin dengan tenang memukul wajah namja didepannya sampai terjatuh.

Sungmin menggunakan kemampuan beladirinya untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

Donghae, ia bahkan tidak kesulitan dalam menghadapi lawannya.

Namun berbeda dengan Changmin, ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara berkelahi. Ia melangkah mundur sampai terjatuh saat seorang namja menyerangnya.

DUAK

Sebuah pukulan berhasil melayang diwajah tampan Changmin. Ia sebisa mungkin menghalaunya dengan menutupi wajahnya

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun saat menyadari sahabatnya itu dalam kesulitan.

DUAKK DUAKK

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lawan didepannya terlebih dulu. Kemudian ia menyeret namja yang sedang menyerang Changmin.

DUAKK DUAKK

Ia memukul namja itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Polisi!" pekik seorang yang mereka tidak ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Namja-namja itu sontak meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan langsung berlari menuju kendaraan masing-masing untuk kabur.

Kangin yang menaiki motornya bersama Donghae langsung melesat dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Changmin memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Eh..." mereka memekik terkaget saat melihat keganjilan.

Seorang namja dengan wajah kebingungan tanpa permisi duduk dipangkuan Heechul. Membuat keempat namja itu memandangnya dengan heran. Terutama Heechul yang menjadi 'tempat duduk' namja yang tidak bisa dikatakan kurus itu.

Namja itu tersenyum kaku menyadari kesalahannya.

DUAKK

Namja itu ditendang keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia sempat berguling lalu meringis saat kembali terduduk di jalan.

Mobil yang berisi empat namja itu langsung melaju pergi.

Siwon yang merasa keadaan sudah aman keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berlari menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" pekiknya sambil berlari mengejar mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah..." teriak Kyuhyun sembari menepikan mobilnya.

"Ryeowook-ah..." teriaknya lagi. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu mengejar Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ryeowook-ah. Mengapa kau masih marah padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Yesung hyung tidak akan mati jika ia tidak mengenalmu," ucap namja itu dengan amarah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ryeowook-ah, tunggu."

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Seunghyun dan Eunhyuk beserta dua namja lainnya.

"Kau lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan menampakkan wajahmu didepanku!" ucap namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Perkataannya lebih ditujukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini sahabatmu? Terlihat lemah." ucap Seunghyun mengejek.

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya, "Aku bukan sahabatnya! Dan aku tidak lemah!" Ryeowook berteriak diwajah Seunghyun.

"Hyun!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget saat namja itu mengunci pergerakan Ryeowook dengan tangan yang mengacungkan pisau ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hyun!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi. Ia tidak suka melihat Seunghyun yang memakai senjata pada musuhnya.

"Diam! Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Hyukjae!" balas Seunghyun masih mengarahkan pisau ke wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat was-was. Matanya memincing melihat benda tajam didepannya.

Eunhyuk melirik Seunghyun lalu menarik tangan namja itu yang sedang mengacungkan pisau.

"Cepat lari!" teriak Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun, mencoba menghentikan Seunghyun barang sejenak.

DUAKK DUAKK

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu memukul kedua namja yang lain lalu menarik Ryeowook lari.

"Kejar mereka!" teriak Seunghyun pada kedua namja yang sempat mendapat pukulan dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih berusaha melawan Eunhyuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang sempat ditarik Eunhyuk. Ia kembali mengacungkan pisau tersebut, pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau... Jangan macam-macam!" desisnya tidak suka. Ia melakukannya selama beberapa detik lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terus menarik Ryeowook untuk berlari. Mereka melewati beberapa gang sempit. Ryeowook bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menariknya tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendorong Ryeowook menjauh. Ia berniat menghentikan kedua namja yang masih mengejar mereka.

DUAKK DUAKK

Kyuhyun memukul namja yang paling dekat dengannya sampai terjatuh.

DUAKK BRAKK

Ia memukul namja satunya lalu melemparnya pada tumpukan kardus di pinggir tembok.

Ryeowook hanya bisa melihatnya. Ia bukan namja yang bisa berkelahi -seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook lagi untuk berlari. Mereka terus berlari menghindari kedua namja tadi dan Seunghyun yang mungkin bisa mengejar mereka.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa mereka sudah tidak mengejarnya. Ia meletakkan lengannya dibahu Ryeowook. Masih menetralkan napasnya yang berhembus cepat karena berlari.

Untuk lima detik awal, Ryeowook tidak menyadarinya. Ia juga masih sibuk menetralkan napasnya. Namun, lima detik kemudian, ia menyentakkan lengann Kyuhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat kepergian Ryeowook dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau berhenti?" Changmin menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang stir. Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan mobilnya.

Changmin keluar dari mobil untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat itu benar.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah pandang Changmin, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia kekasih noonaku," jawab Changmin.

Mereka -geng Sperma- sedang hang out seperti biasa menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun melewati kawasan Seoul saat tiba-tiba Changmin memintanya berhenti.

"Lalu siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat namja yang Changmin sebut sebagai kekasih noonanya itu sedang duduk mesra dengan yeoja lain di sebuah cafe.

"Apa ia kekasih yang sebenarnya?"

"Lalu noonanya Changmin? Mainan?" celetuk Heechul tanpa perasaan.

"Ck. Diam, hyung!" gertak Kyuhyun karena Heechul tidak menyaring ucapannya.

Ia bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang sedikit menegang. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo kesana."

"Yak, apa kau serius?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan protes dari sahabatnya, ia masih menarik Changmin kearah namja itu.

"Aish..." Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat sahabatnya yang lain mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Ia tetap berdiri disamping mobil Kyuhyun sembari mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Keenam namja itu mendekati kekasih Victoria -noona Changmin- yang sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini pada noonaku?!" bentak Changmin pada namja itu -Jiyoung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya yeoja disamping Jiyoung itu.

Jiyoung nampak acuh, "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Ayo pergi." Ia beranjak lalu menarik yeoja itu menjauh.

Changmin merasa tidak puas dengan respon namja itu. Ia mengejarnya. "Tunggu!"

Changmin menariknya.

"Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya lalu mendorong Changmin.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun tidak terima melihat Changmin diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia memukul namja itu.

DUAKK

"Ah..." pekik yeoja yang sedari tadi digandeng Jiyoung.

Melihat rekannya dipukul, membuat beberapa namja yang tadi duduk di sekitar Jiyoung menyerang anggota Sperma.

DUAKK DUAKK

BRAKK BRAKK

Hal itu membuat Siwon panik. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun, menyetel musik bervolume keras, lalu meringkuk di jok.

Manager cafe yang merasa terganggu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "911. Terjadi keributan di..." ucapnya lewat telepon.

DUAKK DUAKK

Kyuhyun memukul namja yang akan menyerangnya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran saat merasa mendengar suara sirine.

"Polisi!" teriaknya kepada sahabatnya.

Mereka menyelasaikan lawannya secepatnya lalu segera berlari kearah mobil Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung, buka pintunya!"

"Siwon-ah!"

"Siwon-ah, buka pintu!"

Teriak mereka panik saat menyadari pintu mobil terkunci dari dalam. Mereka juga bisa melihat Siwon sedang meringkuk di jok dengan suara musik yang keras.

"Siwon hyung!"

"Siwon-ah!"

"Siwon-ah!"

"Siwon hyung!"

Mereka terus mengetuk kaca mobil sambil berteriak. Siwon yang sayup-sayup mendengar suara sahabatnya mendongak.

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

Terlambat. Polisi sudah datang dan segera membekuk mereka. Bahkan saat Siwon baru mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Ia membiarkan polisi menangkapnya. Ia juga bisa melihat sahabatnya yang lain ikut tertangkap. Tidak ada gunanya mereka lari saat ini.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, berakhir dibalik jeruji besi. Donghae memandang keenam sahabatnya dengan sendu.

Berbeda dengan Kangin yang menatap Siwon tajam sejak tadi. Wajahnya nampak tidak bersahabat.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah tampannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kangin.

DUAKK

Kangin berdiri dan memukul Siwon tiba-tiba. Ia nampak emosi.

"Siwon-ah, ini karenamu!" katanya emosi.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kangin. "Kangin hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Mereka beranjak berdiri

"Semua karena dia, kita berakhir disini!"

"Dia sahabat kita, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun bijak.

Kangin berdecih, "Kau pikir itu benar? Bagaimana dengan dia?" katanya seraya menunjuk Siwon yang menunduk sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kau pikir apa yang dia lakukan benar? Pengecut ini membuat kita dalam masalah." lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin melangkah ke depan. "Kau tidak perlu memukulnya, hyung." ucapnya. Kangin mendorong namja itu.

"Jadi, kalian melindungi dia? Begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. Mereka hanya bisa berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Aku memang bajingan. Aku bukan sahabat yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku satu-satunya yang selalu bertarung dan tidak pernah melarikan diri!" setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Kangin seolah menancap dalam di hati Siwon. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Heechul melirik namja itu lalu mendengus.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Kangin, "Tenanglah," katanya lembut. Namun tanpa diduga Changmin justru menyentak tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang mendirikan geng kita. Kau ingat kita ini apa?" Kangin bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya lekat.

"Kau bilang kita adalah pemenang. Kita adalah sperma terkuat, yang terkuat dari jutaan sperma yang lain. Karena itu kita lahir!" ucapanya dengan suara keras. Tidak peduli dengan tempat mereka sekarang.

"Dia hanyalah seorang pengecut. Bagaimana bisa berada di geng kita?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Tapi Siwon hyung sahabat kita." ucapnya lagi.

Changmin bersuara, "Aku yakin Siwon hyung tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini." kata Changmin mencoba membantu Siwon.

"Kau baru dalam geng kami! Jangan ikut campur!" Namun ternyata Kangin justru bertambah emosi. Ia berkata sembari menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau, Siwon-ah. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari geng kita!"

"Hyung, itu keterlaluan!" geram Kyuhyun lalu mendorong Kangin. Cukup sudah semua perkataan Kangin yang menyalahkan Siwon. Sebagai ketua, ia tidak boleh membiarkan satupun anggotanya keluar dari geng mereka.

"Kau!" Kangin yang juga emosi mendorong balik Kyuhyun.

TBC~

Annyeong readersdul~

Ada yg nungguin ini ff?*krik. Ya, makasih -_-

Makasih buat yg masih setia baca sama review.

Udah gitu aja.

Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

Balesan review

melani. chapter 3 . Dec 17

Amin. Author aminin deh. Tapi gak tau ya bakal dikabulin ama Tuhan apa gak. :3 gomawo

pcyckh chapter 3 . Dec 17

Yayaya. Selamat datang, semoga suka. Gomawo

mifta cinya chapter 3 . Dec 17

Emang sih. Tapi lumayan lah, lumayan aneh memang. Kkk gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 3 . Dec 17

Ok deh. Author bakal lanjutin gimanapun caranya. Banyakin adegan vulgar? Author tutup mata pura-pura gak baca. Sumpah ya, buat yg di chapter 3 ini aja susah bgt mau nulisnya -_- tapi ya sudahlah, liat nanti gimana. Gomawo

meimeimayra chapter 3 . Dec 16

Bener deh, author juga suka. Klimaksnya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.

Gomawo udah review. Trus sarannya makasih juga. Nanti author recovery lagi deh.

Nanakyu chapter 3 . Dec 16

Yup, Chang udah resmi masuk gengnya Kyukyu. Kkk gomawo

Songkyurina chapter 3 . Dec 16

Memang, author juga iri kalo soal persahabatan mereka. Pokoknya susah dijelasin.

Kalau masalah syarat*krik krik. No comment. But, gomawo

kyutty chapter 3 . Dec 16

Iya chingu. Udah pernah nonton kayaknya. Makasih buat review sama semangatnya.

kyuzet chapter 3 . Dec 16

Ah, seriusan berkesan? *hiks. Makasih ya, author berusaha bikin tiap chapternya nancep. Kalau berhasil ya syukur. Tapi masih banyak kurangnya sih.

angel sparkyu chapter 3 . Dec 16

Ya, gomawo. Ini udah lanjut

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 3 . Dec 16

Syukur deh author ikut seneng. Buat yg itu...*krik krik. Author juga gak kuat mau jelasin. Udah gitu aja. Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

"Kau, Siwon-ah. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari geng kita!"

"Hyung, itu keterlaluan!" geram Kyuhyun lalu mendorong Kangin. Cukup sudah semua perkataan Kangin yang menyalahkan Siwon. Sebagai ketua, ia tidak boleh membiarkan satupun anggotanya keluar dari geng mereka.

"Kau!" Kangin yang juga emosi mendorong balik Kyuhyun.

 **Chapter 5**

"Cukup! Kalian boleh keluar!" teriak seorang polisi seraya membuka pintu jeruji.

Suasana di dalam tidak jauh berubah, bahkan terasa lebih panas. Kangin dan Kyuhyun masih saling memandang tajam.

"Keluarlah! Jika tidak aku akan mengunci kalian didalam lagi!" ucap polisi itu. Kangin berdecih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya mendorong Donghae yang akan memegang tangannya.

"Huung..." ucap Donghae lirih.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu memilih keluar tanpa berucap satu sama lain.

PLAKK

Suara tamparan terdengar jelas. Kangin menunduk merasakan pipi kirinya memanas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menjadi gangster, eoh?" ucapnya Nyonya Kim -eomma Kangin- dengan nada marah.

Yeoja paruh baya lain yang juga akan menjemput anaknya -Sungmin- menyentuh tangan Nyonya Kim. "Tenanglah, nyonya. Tenang." ucapnya pada yeoja itu.

Nyonya Kim hanya melirik sinis, "Aku sedang mengajari anakku! Bukan anakmu!" Nyonya Lee -eomma Sungmin- hanya bisa menutup mulutnya mendengar jawaban sinis dari Nyonya Kim.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi gangster, kau tidak perlu kuliah!" Ia memandang Kangin yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi. "Ayo pulang!" Nyonya Kim menarik tangan Kangin.

"Sahabatmu seperti sampah!" ucapnya kearah enam namja disana sebelum berlalu. Keenam namja itu hanya bisa memandang Nyonya Kim yang menyeret Kangin dengan perasaan bersalah dan marah.

"Donghae-ya, ayo pulang." Tuan Lee -appa Donghae- memanggil anaknya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya tanpa suara. Kelima namja yang lain hanya membungkuk hormat kearah Tuan Lee yang menjemput Donghae.

"Sungmin-ah, ayo." panggil Nyonya Lee. Sungmin mengangguk. "Sampai nanti," katanya pada mereka. Keempat namja itu membungkuk hormat.

Nyonya Choi -eomma Siwon- menghampiri Siwon yang sejak tadi menunduk. "Siwon-ah, ayo pulang, nak." ajaknya dengan lembut. "Ya," Siwon menurut. Ia berjalan dengan lesu. Ketiga namja itu membungkuk hormat -lagi.

Ahjussi Park tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Ia menghampiri Tuan Mudanya itu. "Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda?" tanya namja berumur itu. Ia menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar. Mencari orang yang ia harapkan datang kali ini.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang di Jepang sekarang. Ada perjalanan bisnis." Ahjussi Park menjelaskan seolah tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun cari.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terlihat kecewa. Pandangannya terlihat kosong selama beberapa saat. Ia membalikkan badan. "Changmin-ah, bagaimana kau pulang? Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin nampak berpikir, "Aku tidak ingin pulang. Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu." jawabnya.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun. "Ya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo," Kyuhyun berjalan diikuti Changmin dan Heechul.

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana jika... anda... tunggu...Baiklah." Ahjussi Park mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu karena Kyuhyun sudah berjalan melewatinya. Namja berumur itu sedikit tersenyum kaku pada dirinya sendiri lalu bergegas keluar dari sana mengejar Tuan Mudanya.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk dengan memandangi sebuah pigura. Wajahnya tampak sedih, air mata terlihat mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengelus pelan pigura berisi fotonya dengan sang putra.

Ryeowook yang masuk ke ruang tamu kaget melihat eommanya menangis. Ia menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping sang eomma.

"Eomma, kenapa menangis lagi?" tanyanya lalu mengambil pigura tersebut. Ia meletakkannya di meja lalu memeluk sang eomma.

"Jika saja Yesung hyung tidak kenal si brengsek itu." ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka. Eomma Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Ryeowook memincingkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang eomma.

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Ryeowook pada sang eomma. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Jika hyung tidak bertemu dengannya-..."

"Wookie-ah!"

Ryeowook kaget mendengar sang eomma membentaknya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Dia sangat menyayangi Yesung-ah."

Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

"Hari itu, eomma baru mendapati Yesung-ah memakai narkoba." cerita Nyonya Cho.

 _Yesung yang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membeli narkoba, mengobrak-abrik laci milik sang eomma. Ia menemukan sekotak uang lalu mengambilnya._

 _"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Tunggu," Sang eomma berlari mendekati anaknya, mencoba mencegah sang anak pergi._

 _"Lepaskan aku, eomma!" Yesung yang dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar memberontak pada sang eomma yang mencoba menghalanginya. Ia menyentak tangan sang eomma sampai yeoja itu terjatuh._

 _"Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah. Kau mau kemana? Tunggu, Yesung-ah!" Sang eomma hanya bisa berteriak memanggil putra sulungnya yang pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu._

"Eomma meminta Kyuhyun membawa hyungmu pulang."

 _Yesung duduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah._

 _DUAKK_

 _Pukulan itu berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Ia menutup matanya kemudian._

"Saat ia tiba. Ia melihat hyungmu yang dipukuli oleh tiga orang namja."

 _"Hei!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada ketiga namja yang berhasil menjatuhkan Yesung. Ia berlari kearah mereka mencoba mengejar, namun mereka berhasil kabur._

 _Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung yang sudah terkapar lalu berjalan kearahnya. Ia bersimpuh dengan mata berkaca. Ia mengangkat kepala Yesung lalu meletakkan di pangkuannya._

 _"Yesung hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh Yesung yang tidak bernyawa. Sebutir air mata lolos dari mata caramelnya._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Kyuhyun menangis, ia menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa sahabatnya._

Ryeowook mematung mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku tak tahu tentang ini?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sang eomma terlihat sendu, "Eomma..." Ryeowook memandang sang eomma yang belum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Eomma tidak ingin kau berpikir buruk tentang hyungmu." ucapnya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Sang eomma merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut putra bungsunya itu.

Ryeowook. Ia merasa bersalah selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bersalah menjauhi Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang nampak lesu setelah menerima telepon. Dihampirinya Changmin yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecut. "Aku bertengkar dengan Vic noona."

Mereka berhenti di samping sofa -dimana Heechul sedang berbaring sambil bermain ponsel- di ruang tamu. Changmin menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia marah karena aku memukuli kekasihnya."

Heechul yang berbaring sambil bermain ponsel tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Noonamu pelacur?!" ucap namja itu tanpa perasaan.

Kyuhyun melotot pada Heechul yang kemudian meringis. "Mulutku brengsek!" ucap Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan jika namja itu bersama yeoja lain?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas. "Sudah, tapi ia tidak percaya padaku. Ia hanya percaya pada namja itu."

Heechul mendengarkan mereka sambil duduk di atas meja lalu membaca komik yang tergeletak disana.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Changmin. "Jika kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang, kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau." Changmin mengangguk dengan senyum. Sedangkan Heechul, ia sesekali mendongak mendengar obrolan dua sahabatnya itu.

DRRTT DRRTT

Changmin merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia mengangkatnya setelah memastikan siapa yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ah. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang baru duduk di kursi langsung berdiri saat Changmin mengucap nama Ryeowook.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa," ucap Changmin dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Suho." Changmin menutup teleponnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia mengajakku keluar. Hari ini pesta ulang tahun Suho."

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri diantara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Kenapa tidak pergi? Ayo pergi! Aku ingin minum." ucapnya dengan ekspresi memohon pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin," ucapnya lagi dengan nada merajuk.

.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Heechul duduk disatu meja yang sama. Suasana pesta yang diadakan disalah satu club malam mewah di Seoul itu sangat meriah. Entah benar atau salah jika sebuah pesta ulang tahun dirayakan di club malam.

Heechul menenggak minumannya. Terhitung sudah tiga gelas ia meminum barang memabukkan itu.

"Aku ingin mabuk, menyedihkan sekali melihat sahabat-sahabatku bertengkar." ucap namja itu. Ia kembali menenggak alkohol lagi.

Kyuhyun, ia bukanlah pemabuk. Namun ia memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alkohol. Ia memang terkenal suka berkelahi dan akrab dengan dunia malam. Akan tetapi, ia bisa dikatakan jarang menenggak alkohol. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang hampir tiap malam menenggak minuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya. "Ketika Kangin hyung sudah tenang, ia akan meminta maaf pada Siwon hyung."

Changmin sedari tadi melihat kearah pintu masuk. Ia sudah mengabari Ryeowook jika ia sudah datang, tapi dimana namja penyuka jerapah itu sekarang?

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin datang kesini. Namun jika hanya berdiam di rumah Kyuhyun, semakin mengingatkannya dengan pertengkaran dengan noonanya. Ia kesini untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan cara apa? Mabuk? Mungkin saja. Setidaknya ia sedikit melupakan masalah tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggil Changmin saat melihat Ryeowook melewati pintu masuk. Changmin beranjak lalu berjalan kearah Ryeowook yang terlihat tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya ikut mengekor dibelakang Changmin.

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang memilih menikmati minumannya tanp menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang pergi dari meja mereka.

"Heechul-ah, maukah kau membantuku?" seorang yeoja yang Heechul ketahui bernama Tiffany tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

Heechul sedikit mengerutkan kening namun bersikap biasa setelahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Tiffany mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah seorang namja yang sedang berduaan dengan yeoja. Mereka terlihat sesekali berpegangan tangan.

"Namja itu mencampakkanku demi yeoja lain." Tiffany mengatakannya dengan nada serius. "Bisakah kau mengurusnya?" Ia mengulurkan beberapa lembar won pada Heechul.

Heechul berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menerimanya. "Baiklah," ucapnya setelah menerima uang itu. Yeoja itu berlalu setelahnya. Heechul memandang intens namja yang menjadi targetnya.

"Kukira kau tidak datang." ucap Ryeowook setelah Changmin tiba didepannya.

"Aku menuruti saran Heechul hyung saja."

"Ryeowook-ah..." Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

Changmin merasakan situasi yang aneh antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian bicaralah. Aku akan ke meja saja." putus Changmin. Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua namja itu, Changmin berjalan ke meja mereka.

Sedangkan kedua namja yang ditinggalkan Changmin justru hanya diam, saling melirik.

.

Changmin melirik sebotol minuman didepannya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi kesal bercampur marah jika teringat noonanya.

Ia menuang minuman tersebut ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Ia melakukannya sampai tiga kali.

"Changmin-ah, ikut aku!" Heechul menarik tangan Changmin. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Saat ini targetnya terlihat keluar dari ruangan. Kelihatannya sang namja akan mengantar yeoja itu ke toilet.

Changmin yang asyik dengan minumannya mengerang. "Kemana?"

"Ayo, ikut saja!"

Changmin beranjak mengikuti Heechul setelah menenggak minumannya untuk kesekian kali.

.

"Tunggu disini," yeoja itu tersenyum kearah sang namja yang balik tersenyum kearahnya. Ia berjalan tenang menuju pintu toilet. Sedangkan namja itu menunggu di luar.

"Terima ini, jelek!"

DUAKK

Heechul memukul namja itu saat berbalik kearahnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak yeoja itu saat melihat kekasihnya dipukul oleh namja tidak dikenal. Ia berlari kearah Heechul lalu menarik bajunya.

Namja itu beranjak setelah mendapat pukulan dari Heechul. Ia mencoba membalas Heechul dengan menariknya dari belakang.

"Hei!" Namun tanpa ia duga, Changmin datang menerjangnya.

DUAKK DUAKK DUAKK

Changmin merobohkan namja itu. Ia memukuli wajah namja itu tanpa ampun. Emosinya yang naik membuat ia tanpa sadar melampiaskan kekesalannya pada namja yang kurang beruntung ini.

Heechul terus memegangi tangan yeoja yang sekarang berhasil ia pegang. Ia menahan tangan yeoja itu yang terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak yeoja itu.

Heechul mendengus. Ia mendorong yeoja itu ke tembok dibelakangnya.

DUAKK

Satu pukulan ia lepaskan kewajah cantik yeoja tersebut.

"Kau memukulku?! Apa kau tahu siapa aku?!" yeoja itu berteriak sembari memegangi wajahnya yang membiru akibat pukulan Heechul.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu, lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu?! Cih!" teriak Heechul tidak kalah keras pada yeoja itu.

"Hyung! Chwang!"

Kyuhyun menarik Heechul mundur. Ia dan Ryeowook bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun tadi. Tamu didalam ruangan bicara soal keributan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke meja mereka. Dan ternyata Heechul dan Changmin tidak disana.

Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Ryeowook berlari ke tempat keeibutan terjadi. Dan benar, sekarang ia menemukan Heechul yang sedang berteriak pada seorang yeoja yang memegangi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memegangi tangan Heechul kuat karena namja itu memberontak.

"Hyung, hentikan!" ucapnya menahan Heechul yang masih berontak.

DUAKK DUAKK DUAKK

"Chwang!"

Dan bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin dengan beringas memukuli seorang namja yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Wajahnya kebiruan ditambah dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar mulut dan hidungnya.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook menarik Changmin menjauh dari namja itu. Tanpa sadar ia bergidik menyadari keadaan namja itu yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Keluar! Keluar!"

Seruan itu terdengar dari dua orang namja bertubuh besar. Dua namja itu -petugas keamanan- menodongkan tongkat pemukulnya kearah mereka.

"Keluar dari sini!"

"Pergi dari sini, bajingan!"

Kedua petugas keamanan itu mendekati namja yang tergeletak itu masih dengan tongkat pemukul menghadap kearah mereka.

"Ayo kita keluar!"

Kyuhyun menyeret Heechul keluar dengan paksa disertai Ryeowook yang juga menarik Changmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya lalu mengerang setelah mematikan telponnya. Ia menatap Heechul yang menyulut rokok.

"Kau tahu siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. "Putri dari Kim Young Min."

Heechul menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Dia bukan ayahku," ucapnya acuh. Sama sekali tidak menyesali kejadian tadi.

"Senator di Seoul," lanjut Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Changmin tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya. Heechul tidak bereaksi, ia sibuk dengan kegiatan merokoknya.

"Ganja lagi?" Kyuhyun merebut rokok yang dihisap oleh Heechul lalu membuangnya keluar mobil. Heechul hanya diam namun terlihat wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Jika kau ingin uang, kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Dibayar untuk memukuli orang. Apa kau pikir itu pantas?!" seru Kyuhyun pada Heechul. Ia bahkan melupakan sapaan 'hyung' pada kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak sekaya dirimu. Kami biasanya terlibat dalam perkelahian. Dapat uang atau tidak... apa bedanya?!" sahutnya dengan nada keras.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya lalu mengulurkan beberapa lembar won kearah Heechul. "Ini. Ambilah jika kau ingin. Uang bukan apa-apa bagiku. Hal yang terpenting adalah kau hyung, sahabatku."

Heechul mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun mencegah Heechul keluar. Namun Heechul tidak bergeming. Ia juga menutup pintu mobil dengan keras -sekali.

"Uang memang penting. Tapi aku harus mendapatkannya sendiri." katanya serius pada Kyuhyun. Heechul sedikit membungkuk saat berucap dari luar melalui jendela mobil.

Ia berhenti disamping mobil. Ia melepas jaket dan kaosnya bergantian lalu menghempasnya ke tanah. "Ini milikmu!" desisnya kearah Kyuhyun. Ia berlalu setelah itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul yang berjalan menjauh tanpa berniat menghalanginya. Ia menggeram frustasi.

"Aish..."

TBC

Padahal cuma 2k+ tapi mau nulisnya susah banget. Setelah publish chapter 4 itu sebenarnya udah langsung nulis chapter 5. Eh, sampe tengah-tengah harus stuck gara-gara kehilangan feel nulis. Baru tadi malem author bisa nulis lancar again.

Jangan tanya soal Without word -_- author udah nulis 2k+ tapi udah 4 hari stuck. Author gak bisa dapetin alur buat chapter 10. Selain itu, target buat nyelesain My True Friend sebelum tahun baru kaya nya juga molor*ditampol readers.

Udah deh, kebanyakan nyinyir authornya. Gomawo yg setia baca sama review.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

Balesan review

pcyckh chapter 4 . Dec 20

Tau tuh siwon. Padahal badannya kan gede, trus kenapa gak bisa berkelahi coba?*dijitak readers. Hehe, beneran kok, mereka emang masuk penjara. Yah, walau cuma beberapa jam. Gomawo

Songkyurina chapter 4 . Dec 20

Hmm Ryeowook memang sedang marah sama kyu. Aniyo, belum full. Cahpter kedepan masih ada yg lebih ekstrim lagi. Chingu ketawa? Wong author aja ngakak waktu ngedit ulang -_- gomawo

kyutty8-stile chapter 4 . Dec 20

Yup, author juga. Semoga setelah baca fanfic ini, jadi tambah suka ya. Gomawo

melani. chapter 4 . Dec 20

Won, kenapa?*digampar readers. Hehe, Siwon is okay, tenang chingu. Gomawo

angel sparkyu chapter 4 . Dec 20

Ne, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 4 . Dec 20

Jangankan chingu yg geli, author ketawa waktu ngedit ulang*peace. Hipotesa chingu sebagian udah kejawab di chapter ini dan sebagian lagi di chapter depan. Author bakal tetap semangat, kok. Gomawo

meimeimayra chapter 4 . Dec 20

Jawabnnya ada dichapter ini, chingu. Gomawo

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 4 . Dec 20

Benar, chingu. Eh, chingu sakit? Cepet sembuh ya. Gomawo

kyuli 99 chapter 4 . Dec 20

Memang biasa kan jika persahabatan dibumbui dg pertengkaran. Author pikir ini wajar, sih. Gomawo

mifta cinya chapter 4 . Dec 20

Gak ada alasan khusus kenapa siwon gak bisa berkelahi. Dia emang gak bisa dan gak mau aja. Gomawo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 6**

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan Changmin yang duduk di pinggiran jembatan. Ia menenteng sekantung minuman ditangan lalu meletakkannya disamping Ryeowook yang sedang mengobati tangan Changmin. Ia berjalan lagi beberapa langkah lalu berhenti.

Changmin dan Ryeowook, mereka tak melepas pandangan sejak Kyuhyun tiba. Mereka bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan kesedihan diwajah ketua geng Sperma itu.

"Gomawo," Changmin beranjak setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ryeowook yang telah merawat luka ditangannya. Ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan berhenti disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Changmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang memandang lurus kedepan.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Rahangnya mengeras pertanda ia sedang menahan perasaan.

"Bagiku, menyayangi sahabat bukan berarti memanjakannya. Jika salah, maka aku harus mengingatkannya. Walau ia harus marah."

Kyuhyun serius soal ini. Sahabat adalah mereka yang bisa membuatnya lebih hidup. Sejak kecil, appa dan eommanya selalu tidak punya waktu. Ia dituntut mandiri tanpa orang tua.

Jujur, Kyuhyun merindukan mereka. Ia memang selalu berkelahi lalu bermasalah dengan pihak sekolah atau kepolisian. Dan hanya satu harapannya saat pihak sekolah atau kepolisian memanggil walinya. Ia berharap appa atau eommanya bisa datang. Hanya itu saja.

"Persahabatan tidak berlangsung sehari, tapi selamanya." ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang sekarang berdiri menghadap Changmin. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah main-main soal persahabatan. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Chang," Changmin berbalik. Ryeowook mengulurkan sekaleng minuman yang tadi dibeli oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin menerimanya. Ia menikmati pemandangan sembari menyesap minumannya.

Ryeowook berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa mengulurkan sekaleng minuman ditangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan mau repot membuka tutupnya pula.

Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam. "Bagaimana tanganmu?" Ia justru bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

"Tanganku sudah baikan. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, Wookie-ah."

Oh, sepertinya ada yang salah paham. Bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, namun Changmin. Namja itu menjawab dengan senyum lima jari.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook justru saling berpandangan. Keduanya tersenyum geli menyadari Changmin yang terlalu percaya diri. Mereka terus tersenyum sampai terkikik tanpa menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Changmin yang nampak kebingungan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan di dalam kantin dengan tangan membawa makan siang masing-masing. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa yang berada disana. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa segan merangkul bahu Changmin selama berjalan. Menandakan Changmin merupakan salah satu bagian dari gengnya.

Beberapa mahasiswa justru memilih meninggalkan makan siang mereka saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan kearah meja yang ditempatinya. Namun Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya acuh, terbiasa dengan mereka yang nampak segan padanya.

Saat duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin menoleh ke kanan. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang asyik dengan makanannya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai namja yang mengganggunya saat baru masuk universitas.

Namja yang merasa diperhatikan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Changmin sedang menatapnya. Namja itu langsung meninggalkan tempatnya. Changmin hanya menatapnya datar. Ia kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Bagus, bukan?" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan tangannya. "Aku baru melukiskannya di tangan, kupikir aku akan menggunakan tato asli. 'Sperma' terdengar keren."

Changmin mengucap dengan bangga. Ia seolah ingin memperlihatkan pada dunia jika ia adalah anggota Sperma.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia tampak tidak setuju.

"Cap ada dalam jiwamu, tidak perlu mengumumkannya. Ingat, meskipun kita berkelahi, kita bukan gangster. Pria berkelahi sampai ada pemenang, tapi tidak untuk membunuh."

Changmin terdiam mendengarnya. Bodoh! Kyuhyun memang benar. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Terlalu kekanakkan, itu pikir Changmin sekarang.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur, Kyuhyun adalah sosok sahabat dan ketua yang bisa diandalkan. Kyuhyun adalah anggota termuda Sperma. Awalnya Changmin pikir itu adalah lelucon. Tapi setelah sahabatnya itu mengiyakan, ia percaya.

Menurut Heechul, Kyuhyun lah yang paling pantas menjadi ketua mereka. Kangin, ia terlalu temperamen. Tidak jauh beda dengan Heechul sendiri. Siwon? Ah, ia bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi. Sungmin, ia menolak dijadikan ketua. Donghae, mungkin terlalu rumit jika menunjuk namja ini.

Dan menurut Changmin itu adalah pilihan yang benar. Setidaknya hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memimpin mereka dengan segala kelebihannya.

"Mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makan siangnya begitu pula Changmin yang memulai makan siangnya.

Belum semenit mereka menikmati makan siang, namun kedatangan Eunhyuk membuat kedua namja itu sontak berdiri waspada.

.

Eunhyuk menyulut rokoknya. Ia meminta waktu bicara pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Disinilah mereka, di atap universitas yang sepi. Eunhyuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Seunghyun sedang mencarimu untuk menyerangmu. Dia menyebalkan. Bosnya mengendalikan The Night Bazar, geng yang sangat besar." setelah lama terdiam, Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia sesekali menghisap rokok di bibirnya. Ucapannya itu ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

Changmin sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah ia sahabatmu? Mengapa kau kesini dan memperingatkan itu pada kami?" tanyanya.

Jeda

"Aku tidak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun waktu itu."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan Eunhyuk. Mungkin ia harus mempercayainya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. Eunhyuk mengangguk disertai senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Kangin turun dari motornya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Donghae. Namja itu terlihat sumringah melihat Kangin.

"Hei. Aku baru melihatmu." sapanya pada Sungmin yang juga ada di situ. Ia berada di lapangan bola, tempat biasanya mereka selalu berkumpul.

"Aku dihukum selama beberapa hari oleh ibuku, hyung. Sangat membosankan." jelasnya dengan kesal. "Ayo kita panggil Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke club."

Kangin sontak berdiri, membuat Donghae ikut berdiri. Wajahnya mengeras. "Jika kau mengajaknya, aku tidak akan pergi!" ucapnya serius. Sungmin yang melihat respon Kangin menghela napas.

"Kau masih marah padanya, hyung?"

"Berapa lama kau mengenalku? Seharusnya kau tahu kebiasaanku."

Kangin menoleh pada Donghae. Donghae memandang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kangin bisa sekeras itu. Ia memilih menyumpal telinganya menggunakan earphone lalu duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dari Kangin.

Sungmin meliriknya ssebentar. "Apa? Itu hal sepele. Kau akan membiarkannya menghancurkanmu, hyung."

"Tapi itu serius untukku! Dia pikir dia bos?! Seenaknya memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan atau tidak."

Belum sempat Sungmin menyanggah omongan Kangin, dua orang namja yang menaiki motor datang kearah mereka. Kedua namja itu menghentikan motornya tanpa turun dari benda besi itu.

"Sahabatmu, Heechul, dia ada pada kami. Jika kalian ingin dia selamat, bawa Changmin ke Stadion malam nanti." Salah seorang dari namja itu membuka suara.

"Tengah malam!" Namja yang lain ikut memperingatkan. Setelah itu mereka pergi.

Raut wajah mereka berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita beritahu Kyuhyun dulu." Sungmin berucap panik.

"Tidak! Aku akan menolongnya sendiri. Jangan pergi jika kau takut." balas Kangin serius. Ia beralih pada motornya.

"Hae!"

"Aaa?(Apa?)"

Teriakan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya membuat Donghae menoleh. Ia melepas earphonenya dan berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin.

"The Night Bazar menangkap Heechul hyung. Beritahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menemuiku tengah malam nanti."

Sungmin dengan cepat berlalu setelah mengatakannya. "Hyung, tunggu!" Ia menaiki motor Kangin.

"Huung" gumam Donghae yang masih bingung. Ia langsung berubah panik setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Donghae berlari. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin.

Setelah mancari Kyuhyun kesetiap penjuru universitas, Donghae menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Changmin. Ia berhenti didepan Kyuhyun dan Changmin lalu menarik tangan mereka. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya berpandangan bingung melihat Donghae yang panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tenanglah, hyung." Kyuhyun berucap menenangkan.

"Aaa aaa aaa" Donghae sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan kalimatnya, namun kekurangannya membuat ia terdengar seperti bergumam saja.

"Apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia menemukan secarik kertas lalu menuliskan maksudnya disana.

Ryeowook yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat Changmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan juga namja yang ia ketahui bernama Eunhyuk. Ia memilih menguping dibalik tembok.

Donghae menunjukkan tulisannya.

 _The Night Bazar menangkap Heechul hyung. Changmin dan kau harus datang menemui Sungmin hyung tengah malam nanti._

"Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menulis sesuatu lagi.

 _Tanya Sungmin hyung_

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi kalian terlebih dulu?"

"Aaaa aaaa," gumam Donghae tidak jelas. Ia belum menatap siapa namja yang bertanya tadi.

Dan saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang merupakan salah satu musuh mereka ada didepannya, Donghae langsung meringsek maju untuk memukulnya. Beruntung ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mencegah namja itu memukul Eunhyuk.

"Tenang, hyung. Dia kesini untuk memperingatkan kita soal Seunghyun. Tenanglah," Changmin merangkul Donghae yang masih berontak. Namja itu juga menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku pergi," putus Eunhyuk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga namja itu. Donghae bahkan masih melempar tatapan tajam kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh namun tidak pergi dari sana. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok, tepat disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mengira ketahuan bersembunyi kaget, namun Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan pada namja itu untuk diam. Ia menurut. Kedua namja itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Changmin yang merasa Donghae sudah tenang melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Sungmin.

"Hyung, dimana mereka menahan Heechul hyung?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu disana"

PIP

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka memberitahuku untuk datang ke Stadion tengah malam nanti."

"The Night Bazar adalah geng yang besar, pasti sulit mengalahkannya mereka. Apa kau takut?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Changmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Seorang sahabat tidak boleh meninggalkan sahabatnya. Kita harus menyelamatkan Heechul hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk begitupun Donghae.

Eunhyuk melenggang pergi dengan tenang, diiringi pandangan heran dari Ryeowook.

"Ayo!"

Ryeowook berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Donghae yang beranjak pergi. Kehadiran Ryeowook menghentikan langkah ketiga namja itu.

"Kalian mau kemana? Berkelahi lagi?" tanya Ryeowook serius. "Apa hanya itu yang kalian pikirkan?!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun menyela.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Lalu untuk apa? Membuktikan jika kalian terkenal?! Atau untuk menarik perhatian?!"

Ketiga namja itu terdiam sejenak. Bukan itu maksud mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah. "Demi melindungi orang yang kami sayangi."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tertegun.

"Ayo!"

Ia bahkan membiarkan ketiga namja itu pergi melewatinya.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Kangin dan Sungmin membuka pintu stadion dengan kasar. Kedua namja itu kemudian melewati pembatas besi lalu meloncat masuk kedalam.

Tiga orang namja juga terlihat melompati pembatas besi. Ketiga namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Donghae. Mereka berhenti disamping Kangin dan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat mereka tersenyum sekilas. Berbeda dengan Kangin yang justru memincingkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu!" marah Kangin melihat ketiga namja itu -terutama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Kangin tanpa berkedip. "Kita selamatkan Heechul hyung dulu. Setelah itu kita bicarakan soal persahabatan kita." ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali melangkah. Kangin menurut, mereka memang harus memikirkan nasib Heechul dulu.

Kelima namja itu melangkah bersama kedalam stadion. Tempat yang mereka masuki sekarang seperti lapangan basket yang usang. Keadaan yang gelap semakin membuat suasana tegang.

Mereka terus melangkah sampai ketengah lapangan. Satu persatu lampu dipinggir lapangan menyala saat kelima namja itu tiba.

Mereka dihadapkan dengan puluhan namja yang maju selangkah dengan wajah garang. Seunghyun terlihat berdiri didepan.

Sungmin meneguk ludah. "Mereka terlalu banyak. Apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka?" tanyanya sedikit pesimis.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian kedua 'kubu' namja itu. Eunhyuk dan segerombol namja berjalan masuk. Mereka berhenti di kubu Sperma.

Changmin tersenyum miring melihat Eunhyuk. Begitu dengan Sungmin, dan Donghae. Sepertinya datang bala bantuan. Walau tidak sebanyak The Night Bazar, setidaknya mereka berlima memiliki kemungkinan menang yang lebih besar.

Seunghyun melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Hyukjae! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Eunhyuk mengangkat dagunya. "Aku benci melihatmu mengeroyok orang lain."

Tanpa menanggapi lagi, Seunghyun menoleh pada seorang namja dibelakang barisan.

"Kemarilah!"

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Kemari!" seorang namja berseru dengan menyeret seseorang. Ia terus menyeretnya melewati barisan kubu The Night Bazar lalu berhenti didepan kubu Sperma.

"Hyung"

Kelima namja itu mencelos melihatnya. Heechul, sahabat mereka. Ia duduk dengan wajah yang berdarah. Tidak, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Bajunya masih dipegangi oleh namja yang menyeretnya tadi. Keadaanya sungguh mengenaskan. Bagaimana mereka dengan tega memukuli Heechul sampai seperti itu?

Namja itu menatap kelima sahabatnya. Matanya seolah meminta pertolongan kepada mereka.

"Seunghyun, lepasakan sahabatku!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang. Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada puluhan namja didepannya. Ia hanya takut kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya.

Seorang namja dengan rokok dimulutnya berjalan kedepan barisan The Night Bazar. Wajahnya bahkan lebih garang dari Seunghyun. Ia, Yunho, ketua The Night Bazar.

Ia berhenti didepan Heechul yang terduduk mengenaskan. "Temanmu sangat buruk. Ia memukul orang tanpa alasan."

"Dan yang parah, ia memukul seorang yeoja." Yunho membuang rokoknya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket.

Changmin menunduk menyesal. Ia juga terlibat waktu itu.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk pulang selagi kau bisa. Tapi, serahkan Changmin padaku." ucap namja itu memberi pilihan.

Changmin bersiap melangkah, namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Membuat namja itu kembali berdiri ditempatnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan ke belakang. Diikuti Heechul yang kembali diseret mundur.

JLEDERR

Langit malam yang semula terang tiba - tiba berubah gelap. Petir bersambaran disertai rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Kedua kubu namja itu saling berpandangan tajam. Hujan tidak akan menghalangi pertarungan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Hujan semakin deras seolah ikut menyoraki.

"Serang!"

"Serang!"

Teriakan Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun terdengar bersahutan.

TBC

Aduh, mianhaeyo. Author kembali dg chapter 6 yg hampir seminggu baru di update*tutup muka pake kresek.

Selama liburan author kirain bakal bisa leluasa ngetik. Eh ternyata, malah sibuk banget sama kegiatan luar sekolah. Aish...-_-

Buat readers yg masih setia baca sama review, makasih banget. Maaf banyak kurangnya.

Terus sekalian nanya sama readers. Ini enaknya diberi rating T atau M, ya? Dijawab please...

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter*bow

Balesan review

pcyckh chapter 5 . Dec 25

Sebenarnya mereka gak suka berkelahi. Mereka gunain itu cuma untuk menjaga diri. Tapi memang kehidupan mereka yg jauh dari kesan aman membuat mereka lebih sering berkelahi. Gak ada alasan khusus juga terbentuk geng Sperma. Mungkin seperti abg saat ini. Hobi sama, cocok satu sama lain, sering ngumpul, dan BOOM. Jadi geng. Begitu kira-kira. Hmm masalah ryeong sama kyu, sepertinya jawabannya udah chingu temui sendiri setelah baca chapter ini. Gomawo

melani. chapter 5 . Dec 24

Ya, memang seperti itu, chingu. Terkadang kita memang gak harus membahas soal uang jika ingin bahagia. Uang itu seperti warna hitam dan putih. Ada baik buruknya memang. Ada sisi gelap disetiap terang. Gomawo

Songkyurina chapter 5 . Dec 24

Yup, di chapter ini udah jelas, kan? Mungkin belum, chingu. Pasti ada entah chapter berapa. Aniyo, gak mungkin. Mereka kan sahabat, wajar ada sedikit pertengkaran. Uhm, gomawo

kyutty8- stile chapter 5 . Dec 24

Aigo, gomawo. Maaf agak ngaret. Jangan bosan review

angel sparkyu chapter 5 . Dec 24

Ne, tapi di chapter ini udah beres kok. Gomawo, jangan bosan review

meimeimayra chapter 5 . Dec 24

Andwee! Gak pecah chingu. Bayangin deh kalo piring pecah, apa bisa disatuin lagi? Mungkin bisa sih, tp gak akan utuh seperti semula.

Kalo geng mereka sih, author nyebutnya lagi retak aja. Walau akhirnya gak bisa semulus awalnya, setidaknya mereka gak perlu waktu lama buat nyatuin lagi. Cuma saling menjaga biar keretakan nya gak bertambah parah gitu.

Gomawo, chingu

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 5 . Dec 24

Iya, chingu. Hati-hati deh lain kali. Kkk, chingu masih canggung nulis gitu. Sabar yak*ditimpuk. Gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 5 . Dec 24

Ok, author agak bingung balesnya. Tapi author jawab satu satu deh. Pertama, Kyu emang favorit author banget deh di fanfic ini. Semoga cocok sama keinginan readers. Kedua, ada, tapi entah chapter berapa. Ketiga, gak mungkin bubar deh. Kan mereka sahabat*nyengir se geng. Empat, setelah baca chapter ini bakal tahu jawabannya.

Gomawo buat semangatnya. Gomawo buat reviewnya juga. Author bakal berusaha buat nerusin ff ini.

Miftacinya chapter 5 . Dec 24

Yup, tapi dia gak mau dikasihanin tuh. Katanya gengsi gitu*digeplak kiyu. Kkk, biasa deh, kadang emang ada salah paham gitu. gomawo, jangan bosan review


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 7**

Pertarungan dimulai. Kedua kubu namja itu saling serang tanpa ampun. Genangan air hujan seolah tidak menghalangi langkah mereka untuk saling menyerang.

Kyuhyun melangkah maju lalu memelintir lengan namja didepannya. Ia menendang namja yang datang dari belakang menggunakan kaki kirinya.

BUG BUG BUG

Changmin tanpa henti menerjang namja didepannya. Pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan tanpa ragu.

"Akh..." Sungmin meringis saat mendapat sebuah pukulan. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dan menatap nyalang namja didepannya.

BUG BUG BUG

Kangin menendang kaki lawannya.

BRUK BUG BUG

Ia bahkan menghiraukan wajahnya yang memar. Tidak sedikit pukulan yang ia dapat.

"Eung..." rintih Donghae saat seorang namja berhasil menjatuhkannya. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat sebuah kaki mendarat di punggungnya.

Sungmin melayangkan beberapa pukulan untuk memyelamatkan Donghae.

Heechul hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara dipinggir lapangan. Namja yang menyeretnya tadi masih terus memeganginya. Ia mengabaikan perih disekujur tubuhnya saat air hujan mengenai lukanya. Air matanya pun bercampur dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

DUAK BUG BUG

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya pada namja yang memegang tangan kanannya lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan untuk namja memegang tangan kirinya.

Changmin terjatuh setelah berhasil memukul lawan terakhirnya. Ia meringis merasakan perih disekujur wajah dan tubuhnya.

Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kangin terkapar karena lelah.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah saat berhadapan dengan Seunghyun. Ia harus meringis karena pukulan Seunghyun tepat mengenai sudut bibirnya yang sudah robek.

BUG

Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan Seunghyun.

DUAK DUAKK

Ia memukul wajah Seunghyun tanpa ampun. Seunghyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun mmemukulnya

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri setelah Seunghyun terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah akibat pukulan Kyuhyun.

Ia masih harus menghadapi tiga namja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak sulit, hanya sebuah pukulan ketiga namja itu berhasil roboh.

Kini, Kyuhyun harus menghadapi Yunho. Namja yang hanya diam sedari tadi itu beranjak dari duduk lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sungguh baik hati. Tinggalkan dia disini dan kalian pulanglah." ucap namja berwajah sangar itu belum mau melepas Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang babak belur sedikit meringis. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa sahabatku."

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Apakah kau sangat menyayangi sahabatmu? Baiklah. Kalahkan aku terlebih dulu dan aku akan membiarkan dia pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho tajam. Ia melayangkan pukulannya kearah Yunho namun dengan mudah ditepis oleh namja itu. Ia justru harus terjatuh setelah Yunho berhasil memukulnya.

Yunho tersenyum miring lalu menatap datar namja -didepannya itu- yang mencoba berdiri.

"Akh..." ringis Kyuhyun saat kembali berdiri. Sungguh, tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk. Belum lagi wajah memarnya yang harus tersiram air hujan secara langsung.

Heechul meraung dalam diam saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan bodohnya -menurut Heechul- mau bertarung demi dirinya. Jika bisa, ia bahkan ingin meneriaki tingkah bodoh Kyuhyun.

Changmin mencoba bangun, namun rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya meringis. Ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun, sangat ingin. Bagaimana bisa Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melawan Yunho sendirian? Namun ia harus kembali terduduk akibat rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Pertama meleset, kedua meleset. Sial! Yunho berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Wajah tampannya yang babak belur menyiratkan kemarahan. Dengan tertatih Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dan melayangkan pukulan -lagi- kearah Yunho.

Yunho berhasil memukulnya lagi, namun Kyuhyun berhasil membalas pukulan. Ia kembali terjatuh setelah itu.

Yunho mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Sedikit salut pada namja yang masih belum menyerah padanya itu.

Kyuhyun belum menyerah, ia mencoba bangun walau pandangannya sedikit mengabur -akibat hujan yang mengguyurnya sejak tadi- dan tubuhnya yang sudah remuk akibat perkelahian tadi.

Dengan terseok, Kyuhyun bangun dan melangkah. Namun, Yunho kembali membuatnya harus mencium basahnya lantai lapangan akibat pukulan yang berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kupikir Yunho tersentuh dengan persahabatan kita lalu membiarkan kita pergi."

Kini, ketujuh namja itu -Changmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin, dan Donghae- duduk bersandar dengan lemas dipinggiran jembatan.

Penampilan mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Wajah yang memar - memar serta bercak darah yang mengotori pakaian dan tubuh mereka.

Kangin menyadarkan kepalanya pada besi dibelakangnya. Sedikit lucu harus mengatakan hal ini. "Kyu, aku salut dengan keberanianmu."

Jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kangin.

"Mulai saat ini, aku menyetujui kau menjadi pemimpin geng kita." Kangin berucap kembali. Mulutnya sedikit sakit untuk berbicara, namun masalah ini memang harus selesai.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin kalian. Kita adalah sahabat."

Tidak ada jawaban. Donghae dan Sungmin sesekali mengusap wajah memarnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku jika membuatmu marah untuk alasan apapun." Kyuhyun kembali berucap tulus. Kangin menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Hyukjae, terima kasih telah membantu kami." Sungmin menahan sakit pada bibirnya saat mengucapkannya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menunduk. "Walau dulu kita adalah musuh, tapi aku suka sifat kalian. Boleh kah aku menjadi teman kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau menyumbang banyak pukulan dengan kami." sahut namja itu dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. Senyum miring tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Ketujuh namja itu tertawa. Sedikit tersendat melihat kondisi mereka yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau harus melakukan satu hal, peraturan geng kami." Changmin menyentuh ikat pinggangnya.

"Peraturan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bertukar celana dalam. Hyukjae hyung, berikan milikmu." Changmin bersiap melepas celananya.

"Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu"

"Mwo?"

"Siwon hyung menipumu." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Changmin yang frustasi. Sedikit kasihan melihat Changmin yang menjadi korban kejahilan Siwon.

Changmin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mereka kembali tertawa. Donghae bahkan sampai memegangi dadanya yang sedikit perih saat tertawa. Namun mendengar hal tadi memebuat mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa, begitu pula Changmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam dari tawanya saat menoleh pada Kangin yang justru terdiam.

"Ada apa?"

Kangin menoleh, ia menghela napas. Sedikit menyesal telah menghakimi sahabatnya itu. "Aku merindukan Siwon."

.

Siwon duduk sendiri di pinggir danau. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat segengnya sejak mereka tertangkap.

Ia melempar batu ketengah danau. Menimbulkan riak air disekelilingnya.

Tiba - tiba Kangin datang dengan motornya. Sontak Siwon langsung berlari dengan wajah ketakutan, namun Kangin berhasil mencegahnya pergi.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa denganmu? Aku kesini tidak untuk memukulmu."

Siwon menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi wajah takutnya. Jujur, ia tadi takut jika Kangin sampai memukulnya. Karena itu ia sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Jika aku minta maaf, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Kangin berucap dengan nada tinggi. Tidak. Ia tidak marah. Ini memang ciri khas seorang Kangin saat serius.

"Tidak! Karena aku tidak pernah marah padamu." sebuah senyum jahil diulas oleh Siwon.

Kangin dengan reflek memukul pantat Siwon. "Sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

"Dasar! Aku akan membalas hari ini."

Kangin justru memeluk Siwon. "Aku menyayangimu." ucapnya tulus.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kangin. "Dasar! Kau punya perasaan padaku?!" tanyanya tidak terima.

Kangin mendesis. "Perasaan apa?! Sini biar kutendang pantatmu lagi."

Keduanya kembali tertawa. Hanya sekedar lelucon sesama sahabat saja.

"Ayo!" Kangin merangkul Siwon pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Henry tertawa membayangkan seandainya ia bisa masuk sebagai anggota geng Sperma. Itu terdengar keren. Apalagi ia akan terus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Henry memang sangat mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin dianggap dongsaeng oleh Kyuhyun. Ia dengan cepat merubah sikap saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam cafe.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Henry dengan senyum. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Henry tersenyum malu. Kyuhyun justru mengacak rambut namja dibawah umur itu. Ia gemas dengan kelakuan Henry.

"Lalu dimana sahabatmu?"

"Mereka sibuk kencan." cibir Henry. Sedikit kesal mengingat sahabatnya lebih memilih pergi dengan kekasih - kekasih mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Apa hyung tidak berkencan?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Aniya. Kencan hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki kekasih."

Henry memganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi hyung tidak punya kekasih. Kita sama hyung. Hehe." suara tawa terdengar diantara mereka.

Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk didalam.

 _Bukankah ia bilang tidak bisa membantuku. Jadi karena menemui namja itu._

Ia langsung berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hyung,..."

"Ya"

"Bagaimana jika aku masuk ke gengmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"N-ne?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi bagian dari geng ku. Kau tahu bukan, kami suka berkelahi dan terbiasa dengan dunia malam?"

"Tapi itu keren"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ini salah. Ia tidak ingin bocah sepolos Henry masuk kedalam geng nya.

"Kau harus memenuhi tiga persyaratanku. Pertama, belajarlah yang rajin. Kedua, jangan pernah bolos. Ketiga, jangan keluar malam."

Henry tersenyum sumringah. "Jadi dengan melakukan persyaratan itu, aku bisa masuk kedalam gengmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Jika kau melanggarnya, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." ucapnya serius

"Kau anak baik. Jangan meniru kelakuanku. Sperma bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu." Henry cemberut mendengarnya. Pupus sudah harapannya menjadi anggota Sperma.

"Baiklah. Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Pergilah denganku dimalam tahun baru nanti. Aku ingin menghitung detik - detik pergantian tahun dengan hyung tersayangku. Boleh ya?"

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Henry menganggapnya hyung tersayang?

"Baiklah"

"Yeah, gomawo hyung." Henry memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun merasa menghangat bisa memperlakukan Henry seolah dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana? Jalan - jalan?" eomma Ryeowook bertanya pada Ryeowook yang baru pulang ke rumah.

Ryeowook memperlihatkan lampu ditangannya. "Aku membeli ini."

Eomma Ryeowook sedang duduk di kursi sambil menata pesanan kue beras di kotak. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

Sang eomma mengarahkan dagunya pada seseorang. Ryeowook berjalan mendekat. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri diatas kursi menengok kearahnya.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ah. Bisakah kau menyalakan sakelarnya?"

Ryeowook yang masih dalam mood yang buruk jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pun menyalakan sakelar disampingnya. Ia tersenyum sinis saat lampu yang Kyuhyun pasang tidak menyala.

"Lihat, tidak menyala. Sebenarnya kau bisa memasangnya atau tidak?"

Sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu. Di sebelah kanan."

Ryeowook dengan kikuk menekan sakelar bagian kanan. Dan ternyata lampunya menyala. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

Ryeowook mendesis pelan. Dengan kasar ia menyingkirkan jaket Kyuhyun yang tersampir dikursi yang akan ia duduki. Sang eomma kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun sudah turun lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook yang terlihat acuh. Ryeowook menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan kue beras kedalam kotak.

"Terima kasih," ucap eomma Ryeowook dengan senyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Jika ahjumma butuh bantuan, saya akan dengan senang membantunya."

"Andai saja ahjumma mempunyai satu lagi putra yang sepertimu. Ahjumma sangat menyukai sifatmu. Terima kasih," ucap eomma Ryeowook lagi. Rona bahagia tergambar jelas diwajah yeoja paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali teringat sang eomma yang sekarang sibuk. "Sama - sama, ahjumma."

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Ryeowook tiba - tiba. Ia memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh kue beras yang masih panas.

"Akh.." ringisnya pelan. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyentuh jemari Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat pula Ryeowook menarik kembali tangannya. Sial bagi Ryeowook karena terlalu kuat, siku tangannya sampai membentur sandaran kursi kayu yang ia duduki.

"Akh..." ringisnya kembali. Kyuhyun dan eomma Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa melihat kecerobohan namja itu.

.

"Jadi kau tadi melihatku di cafe? Kenapa tidak masuk lalu menghampiriku?" tanya Kyuhyun sesekali membenarkan setumpuk pesanan kue beras ditangannya.

Ryeowook yang -juga- membawa pesanan kue beras ditangannya terlihat acuh. "Kau sedang bersama seseorang tadi. Kupikir akan menganggu jika aku disana."

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Entah,"

Jeda. Kedua namja itu berjalan untuk mengantarkan beberapa pesanan kue beras di kompleks sebelah.

"Siapa tadi?" Ryeowook buka suara.

"Dia Henry"

"Kalian terlihat akrab"

"Dia selalu menganggap aku hyungnya."

Ryeowook diam setelah itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Aku? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Hanya dalam mood yang buruk karena seseorang dengan berani merebut perhatian eommaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata karena itu.

"Mau merayakan tahun baru bersamaku?" tawar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ternyata kau sangat sensitif."

"Apa?!" Ryeowook berteriak. Ia benci kata sensitif dan Kyuhyun dengan lancang mengucap kata terkutuk itu. Ia berhenti lalu menyerahkan beberapa kotak kue beras ditangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kerepotan membawa banyak kotak kue ditangan.

"Ryeowook-ah! Ryeowook-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun keras.

Ryeowook hanya diam namun seulas senyum terlihat saat namja itu berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar!"

Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Kerlap - kerlip kota Seoul terlihat mencolok. Malam semakin gelap namun keramaian justru semakin bertambah. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini malam tahun baru. Semua manusia didunia ini dengan serempak merayakan pergantian tahun dengan suka cita.

Siwon keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hati - hati saat berkendara. Sampai jumpa." Ia berjalan menghampiri Kangin dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun bersiap tancap gas, namun buru - buru ia mematikan mesin dan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kangin dan Eunhyuk mendekati mobil Kyuhyun, begitupula Siwon.

"Aku harus menemui Henry."

"Turunlah, kita rayakan pergantian tahun dulu. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah itu." usul Kangin.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak yakin. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji."

"Semua datang kesini untuk merayakan pergantian tahun." Kyuhyun mendongak pada Eunhyuk yang buka suara.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Tinggal 15 menit lagi. Sekarang turunlah!" putus Siwon tidak sabar.

.

Keempat namja itu masuk kedalam cafe yang penuh dengan manusia yang juga merayakan pergantian tahun.

Ada Changmin, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook pula. Mereka berkumpul membentuk satu lingkaran kecil lalu mulai mengitung mundur.

"LIMA!"

"EMPAT!"

"TIGA!"

"DUA!"

"SATU!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Teriak mereka setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka 00:00. Suara ledakan kembang api dan terompet khas tahun baru menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Lagu khas tahun baru juga diputar di ruangan tersebut. Menambah suka cita perayaan tahun baru. Mereka semua tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan yang tercipta saat ini.

Ya, saat ini. Biarkan mereka bersuka cita untuk saat ini. Karena mereka tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi beberapa jam kedepan.

TBC

Aduh, mianhae. Lagi - lagi ngaret. Author beneran minta ditumpuk deh. Sebenernya banyak alasan author ngaret buat update. Author nulis tergantung mood. Beneran gak bisa nulis kalo dipaksa. Dan yg paling penting, waktu nulis kudu pas hujan turun. Ini mutlak. Kalo gak ada hujan, baru nulis 40 kata aja bisa stuck berhari - hari sampe hujan bakal turun lagi.

Maklumin chapter ini yang amburadul. Baru ditulis tadi pulang sekolah dan NO EDIT. Jadi maafin kalo banyak typo.

Oke, sekian curhatan author yg gak penting ini. Makasih buat readers setia yg selalu nyempetin review. Butuh saran dan kritiknya selalu.

Trus lagi, ini ff bakal end chapter depan.

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo*bungkuk90°

Pai-pai. See u next chapter

Balesan review

bydnunas chapter 5. Dec 31, 2015

Ini langsung dua chapter aku bales disini ya. Iya, author juga baru nyadar. Gomawo udah ngingatin. Secepatnya bakal author perbaiki.

Chapter 6

Wow, author bingung balesnya. Ini review terpanjang yg pernah author terima. Gomawoyo. Kalau Ryeong, dia tetep sahabat Kyu, tp gak akan masuk Sperma. Siwon udah nongol di chapter ini. Kalau pertanyaan lain kayaknya udah tau jawabannya. Gomawo

pcyckh chapter 6 . Dec 31, 2015

Siwon lagi hibernasi buat chapter 7 kkkk. Gomawo, jg bosan review

jihyunelf chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Author juga paling seneng nulis chapter ini. Greget banget gitu. Gomawo reviewnya

unnnamae chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Iya, emang rencana awalnya gak sama persis. Tapi makin kesini malah makin persis -_-. Gomawo udah review

Songkyurina chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Akhirnya ada yg suka quote itu. Author juga favorit banget pas nulis itu. Rated M, ya? Oklah. Chapter depan udah end. Gomawo reviewnya.

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 6 .

Dec 30, 2015

Typo itu mah, wajar sih. Mwo? Kurang panjang gitu? Tp dari awal ini emang udah author konsep gak lebih dari 3k+ per chapternya. Mianhae,... gomawo reviewnya

meimeimayra chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Dendam kesumat kalo orang bilang. Ada yg benci satu, tapi yang bantuin juga dateng. Gomawo

cinya chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Yunho cuma mau narik Chang buat jadi anggotanya. Semua pertanyaan udah kejawab di chapter ini. Gomawo

kyutty8- stile chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Yup, author juga ngalamin kok enaknya jadi siders. Hehe, gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2015

Gomawo udah review. Semua pertanyaan kejawab di chapter ini

melani. chapter 6 .

Dec 30, 2015

Pengen gigit kangin trus seret siwon. Btw, siwon lg ngadem di kutub, mungkin. kkk gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My True Friend**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, cast lain menyusul seiring cerita berjalan**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family, no-romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, action, gak kuat gak usah baca**

 **Summary: Kisah persahabatan sekelompok remaja yang tak selamanya berakhir indah**

 _Inspired by Thai's movie 'My True Friend'_

 **Happy reading**

 **Puput257™**

 **Chapter 8 End**

"Aku berharap kebahagiaan untuk kita semua" teriak Kangin menyaingi suara musik yang berputar.

"Persahabatan kita akan berlangsung selamanya!" Changmin ikut buka suara. Mereka saling berpelukan setelah itu. Benar - benar perayaan tahun baru yang berkesan bagi sekelompok remaja ini.

Kemeriahan tahun baru membuat mereka terus tersenyum. Sederet keinginan yang ingin dicapai tertata rapi di otak mereka masing - masing.

Jika mereka sedang bersenang - senang, namun tidak dengan Henry. Ia masih menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia mondar - mandir sejak tadi. Sesekali mengecek jam di tangannya.

.

"Apa kau harus pergi?" Heechul sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melongok dari dalam mobil.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji padanya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum.

Changmin, Siwon, dan Heechul tidak bisa mencegah Kyuhyun pergi. Itu haknya.

"Baiklah, hati - hati." sahut Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

Ketiga namja itu tersenyum melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Mereka bergegas untuk kembali masuk kedalam cafe.

"Hai, cantik." Heechul berhenti untuk menggoda dua yeoja yang lewat didepannya. Yeoja itu hanya acuh dan berlalu. Changmin dan Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Heechul yang gagal merayu yeoja tadi.

"Hei, rambutnya terlihat lucu,"

"Benar, sangat lucu. Haha!"

"Apanya yang lucu?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Siwon memang menggunakan rambut badut, namun ia tidak terima dikatai lucu oleh namja itu. Ia merasa tersinggung.

Kelima namja itu tertawa. Salah seorangnya adalah Seunghyun.

"Apakah dia alien?"

"Sangat bodoh"

Siwon menggeram mendengar olokkan namja - namja itu. Ia merangsek maju, namun Heechul menahannya.

"Jangan, Won!" Heechul menahan tubuh Siwon yang terus berontak.

"Tidak. Berhenti, Won!" ucapnya lagi mencoba menghalangi langkah Siwon. Namun sayang, tubuhnya yang lebih kecil harus terjatuh saat Siwon terus berontak.

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan. Siwon dengan membabi buta terus menyerang Seunghyun. Sedangkan Heechul dan Changmin melawan namja lain yang ikut menyerang keduanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat seseorang yang seperti Siwon sedang bergelut dengan seseorang. Ia kembali karena ponselnya tertinggal di cafe. Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

Ternyata namja yang melawan Siwon adalah Seunghyun.

"Shit!" umpat Kyuhyun saat Siwon terjatuh karena Seunghyun.

BUG BUG

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu membereskan namja lain yang datang kearahnya. Cukup dua pukulan dan namja itu langsung terkapar.

Siwon bangkit lalu mencoba memukul Seunghyun dan berhasil.

"Sial! Kau memukulku!" desis Seunghyun pelan. Tanpa terduga, Seunghyun mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearahnya lalu memegangi tangan Seunghyun.

Siwon berniat membantu Kyuhyun, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Heechul yang dipegangi oleh dua namja. Ia berlari lalu memukulnya. Begitupun Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan lawannya.

Kyuhyun tetap memegang tangan Seunghyun walau seorang namja lain memukul punggungnya menggunakan kayu. Namja itu terus memukulinya, dengan terpaksa ia melepas sejenak tangannya untuk membereskan namja itu.

"Pergi!" usir Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati Seunghyun. Namun...

JLEBB

"Akh..." ringis Kyuhyun saat merasakan tajamnya pisau menghujam perutnya. Seunghyun justru tersenyum senang dan terus menghujamnya lebih dalam.

Siwon, ia tanpa sadar terus sibuk dengan lawannya. Changmin dan Heechul pun begitu.

Seunghyun dengan cepat mencabut pisaunya lalu berlari. Kyuhyun merosot dengan bersandar pada mobil. Matanya terpejam merasakan perih dilukanya.

"Akh... ssshh" ringisnya kembali. Ia menoleh kearah Siwon, Changmin, dan Heechul yang mencoba mengejar Seunghyun dan komplotannya.

"Pergi sana!" teriak Siwon lantang.

Kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah lalu merapatkan jaketnya. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, lalu melangkah menuju ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau lihat tadi? Aku hebat, bukan?" ucap Siwon bangga. Changmin dan Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat!" ucap Changmin. Ketiganya lalu melakukan tos.

Ketiganya terdiam saat Kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewati mereka. "Kyu," panggil Heechul khawatir.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa berbalik lalu mengangkat jempolnya. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang senyum diwajahnya yang mulai memucat.

Changmin, Siwon, dan Heechul kembali bersorak. "Ayo pergi!" ajak Siwon lalu merangkul Heechul dan Changmin masuk kedalam lagi.

Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Henry tersenyum senang melihat mobil Kyuhyun mulai mendekat lalu berhenti didepannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memasang pose marah dengan melipat tangannya didada.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dengan senyum tulus. Sungguh, wajah namja itu sudah pucat pasi. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menyetir sampai ke rumah Henry dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah terseok. Ia kembali tersenyum lalu mencoba melangkah. Namun rasa sakit diperutnya membuat Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan tangan yang menekan lukanya yang terus berdarah .

Henry berjingkat panik melihatnya. "Hyung!" Ia segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah terjatuh.

Henry membulatkan matanya saat melihat darah yang tercetak dibaju Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" kedua maniknya memerah melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar. Pertanda Kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit. "D-darah," ia menyentuh luka diperut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." tangisnya tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan.

.

Suara blankar menggema disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Dua orang ganosha mendorongnya sedangkan seorang lagi menempelkan masker oksigen pada Kyuhyun yang terbaring disana. Henry terisak sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang bersimbah darah.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Beberapa kali ia berkedip - kedip. Hanya langit - langit rumah sakit yang terlihat dipandangannya. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara Henry yang terus memanggil namanya.

 _Tuhan... inikah waktunya aku pergi. Pantaskah aku memohon padamu? Bisakah aku memohon padamu?_

 _Jika bisa, kumohon jangan biarkan mereka menangis karenaku. Appa, eomma, sahabatku, atau siapapun mereka._

 _Tuhan... sampaikan pada sahabatku jika aku menyayangi mereka, bahkan sampai akhir hayatku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenal mereka._

 _Untuk appa dan eomma, maafkan aku yang pergi mendahulu kalian. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, sangat menyayangi kalian, orang tua terhebat yang pernah aku punya. Walau kuakui, aku ingin melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika aku bisa. Kumohon jangan tangisi kepergianku._

 _Ah, kurasa sudah waktunya. Selamat tinggal, aku menyayangi kalian._

Kedua manik Kyuhyun menutup rapat.

"Hyung, tetap bersamaku." tangis Henry. Biar lah orang berkomentar apa. Dia memang namja yang cengeng.

Kedua ganosha itu dengan cepat menarik blankar masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Maaf, tuan harap menunggu diluar."

Seorang dari ganosha itu melarang Henry yang berniat masuk kedalam. Ganosha itu ikut masuk lalu menutup pintu UGD.

Menyisakan Henry yang berdiri mematung memandangi kedua tangannya -yang berlumur darah milik Kyuhyun- dengan berderai air mata. Ia terisak kuat. Badannya bergetar hebat menyadari banyaknya darah yang mengenai tangannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Segerombol namja itu -dengan Ryeowook yang berlari paling depan- dengan tergesa menghampiri Henry yang masih berdiri menghadap pintu UGD yang tertutup.

"Henry, dimana Kyuhyun?!" tanya Ryeowook. Henry hanya diam, ia masih shock.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Henry!"

Semua namja itu membelalak melihat darah yang mengotori tangan dan kaos Henry. Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Henry.

"D-darah?! Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook melangkah melewati Henry yang masih terisak lalu mengintip jendela UGD yang sedikit terbuka.

Kangin yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook memilih menggiring Henry untuk duduk. Ia menatap prihatin pada Henry yang terisak.

Gorden ruang UGD yang tersibak memudahkan Ryeowook mengintip kedalam. Namun hatinya mencelos melihat peralatan rumah sakit yang menempel pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi!"

"Baik!"

"Naikkan menjadi 300!"

"Kita kehilangan dia, uisa."

SREKK

Seorang ganosha menutup gorden tersebut. Ryeowook terkejut, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah.

 **Satu jam berlalu**

Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu, namun pintu ruang UGD urung terbuka.

Wajah - wajah khawatir terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun, sahabat mereka sedang berjuang didalam sana.

Berbagai harapan dan doa mereka rapalkan untuk sahabat mereka. Satu yang pasti, mereka ingin Kyuhyun selamat.

 **Dua jam berlalu**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 lebih. Terhitung dua jam sejak mereka datang kesini.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja dan namja berusia hampir kepala lima yang berjalan tergesa kearah mereka. Seorang namja paruh baya juga ikut mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Yeoja dan namja itu adalah eomma dan appa Kyuhyun -Nyonya dan Tuan Cho. Sedangkan namja paruh baya itu adalah ahjussi Park. Ekspresi ketiganya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi namja - namja yang menunggu sedari tadi.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu akhirnya terbuka, bertepatan dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Cho yang baru datang. Mereka sontak berdiri.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan raut khawatir.

Uisa terdiam. "Maafkan saya" ucapnya menyesal. "Saya telah melakukan apa yang saya bisa."

Nyonya Cho menoleh pada suaminya dengan raut terkejut. Begitu pula semua yang mendengar hal itu. Changmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk terpaku mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud anda, uisa? Dia satu - satunya putra saya." Tuan Cho bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Sungmin, Henry, dan Donghae membuka mulutnya kaget.

Uisa hanya diam lalu melangkah pergi. Namun Tuan Cho menghentikan langkahnya. "Berapa yang anda inginkan? Satu milliar? Sebutkan berapapun, tapi kembalikan Kyuhyun lagi."

Uisa menghembuskan napasnya, ia menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi. Park ahjussi yang sejak tadi berdiri di pinggir mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Uisa, aku tidak percaya padamu! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Kangin dengan kalap mencekal tangan uisa dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kangih-ah!"

"Hyung!"

Heechul dan Sungmin menarik Kangin menjauhi uisa lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Sedetik kemudian tangis Kangin pecah, begitu pula Sungmin dan Heechul.

Uisa segera melangkah pergi. Sudah terbiasa dengan keluarga pasien yang tidak terima jika pasien dinyatakan meninggal.

Nyonya Cho terduduk pasrah di kursi. Air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya tanpa henti.

"Kyu-hyun... putra eomma," tangisnya menyayat hati. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia bahkan belum bertemu Kyuhyun. Sejak kemarin? Atau lusa? Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir bertemu dengan putranya. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada sang putra. Ia bahkan belum sempat membahagiakan putranya, Kyuhyunnya.

Saat Nyonya Cho menangisi putranya, Tuan Cho dengan berat menyeret langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya nampak sendu, namun air mata belum menetes dari kedua matanya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Setiap langkah terasa sangat berat bagi namja bermarga Cho ini. Ia menatap putranya yang terpejam diatas blankar.

Putranya, Kyuhyun, putra satu - satunya telah pergi.

Ia terus melangkah mendekati pembaringan putranya.

Wajahnya, wajah Kyuhyun adalah kopian dari dirinya.

Ia terus melangkan pelan dan berhenti disamping blankar sang putra. Dielusnya pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Dingin, itulah yang terasa disentuhannya.

Tuan Cho menunduk. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah terbaring kaku. Air mata berlomba - lomba untuk keluar. Isakan namja itu semakin kuat menyadari kenyataan yang seolah menamparnya kuat.

"Putra ap-pa... Kyuhyun..." gumam namja itu disela isakkannya. Banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun hanya kata - kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sadarkah kau Tuan Cho. Pernahkah kau dan istrimu memperhatikan putramu? Pernahkah kau dan istrimu memberikan waktu untuk putramu?

Dan sadarkah kau, sebuah nyawa tidak akan bisa diganti dengan berapapun nominal uang. Untuk apa semua uang yang kau miliki jika akhirnya putramu sendiri harus meregang nyawa akibat keserakahanmu?

Dari awal, semua ini adalah kesalahanmu sebagai orang tua. Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan bahagia dengan setumpuk uang yang kau dapat? Jawabnya tidak. Kyuhyun hanya butuh kasih sayang darimu dan istrimu. Itu sudah cukup.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Cho? Kyuhyun telah terbujur kaku dipelukanmu. Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Diluar ruangan, suasana masih sama. Hening, hanya suara tangis yang terdengar. Nyonya Cho terisak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tidak percaya. Ryeowook yang berdiri diantara Siwon dan Changmin berbalik pada Siwon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya meninggal?!" tanya Ryeowook meninggalkan rasa sopannya. Air mata sudah menggenangi pipi namja itu. Ia mengguncang badan Siwon, namun Siwon hanya diam dengan berurai air mata.

"Kau bisa berkelahi. Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?! Kenapa?!" teriak Ryeowook beralih pada Changmin. Ia juga mengguncang badan Changmin.

Changmin tidak bisa menjawab. Suaranya tertahan akibat tangisan. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata.

Ryeowook akhirnya menghentikan guncangannya pada tubuh Changmin. Ia menutup kedua matanya lalu kembali menangis.

Changmin larut dalam tangisnya. Sekelebat ingatan kejadian yang terjadi di parkiran memenuhi otaknya. Wajah sendunya mengeras. Ia menggeram marah mengetahui siapa orang yang patut ia salahkan.

Seunghyun

Changmin dengan wajah marah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Chang!"

"Changmin-ah!"

Semua anggota Sperma mengejar Changmin. Khawatir jika Changmin berbuat sesuatu hal yang diluar dugaan. Emosi mereka sedang naik, sangat berbahaya membiarkan Changmin pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Changmin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dinginnya angin malam seolah tidak menyurutkan amarahnya yang menggebu. Air mata masih terus menetes dari kedua maniknya.

Sedangkan Donghae, Sungmin, Heechul, Siwon, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk mencoba mengejarnya dengan motor. Sedikit kesulitan karena Changmin melesat dengan cepat.

"Belok kanan. Cepat!"

Di sebuah stasiun yang sepi, Seunghyun berjalan tergesa. Ia berniat keluar dari sana. Baru beberapa langkah, ia harus berhenti. Changmin, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk tiba - tiba muncul didepannya. Ia berniat mundur, namun ternyata ia telah terkepung. Kangin, Siwon, Sungmin, dan Donghae telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi marah diwajah ketujuh namja itu.

Seunghyun menengok ke kiri. Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati pagar pembatas.

"Tunggu!," anggota Sperma -kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya- dengan cepat mengejarnya. Seunghyun terus berlari menembus kegelapan di area sekitar stasiun itu.

PYARR

Langkah mereka harus terhenti ketika silau lampu menghalangi pandangan mereka. Disana, The Night Bazar berbaris lengkap dengan motor mereka. Cahaya itu berasal dari motor - motor itu. Seunghyun menyeringai lalu menatap Sperma remeh.

"Kaian disini dengan sedikit orang. Kau pikir aku akan takut pada kalian?" tersenyum meremehkan, "Tidakkah kalian lihat bossku ada disini?"

Yunho turun dari motornya. Ia berjalan dalam diam kearah Changmin.

BUG

Seunghyun terhuyung lalu terjatuh. Yunho hanya menatapnya datar. Rasa terkejut menghampiri Seunghyun, begitu pula sengan anggota Sperma.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Memakai senjata adalah pengecut. Kau benar - benar sampah!" desisnya, "Kau bukan seorang The Night Bazar lagi!" cerca Yunho final. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati motornya.

Seunghyun berdiri setelah sebelumnya sempat mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dengan was - was.

"Siapa yang ingin berhadapan denganku? Kemarilah!" tunjuk Seunghyun kearah anggota Sperma. Mereka dengan kompak melangkah maju, namun Changmin dengan cepat mendahului.

BUG BUG

Changmin memukul Seunghyun beberapa kali. Seunghyun balas memukul Changmin sampai terjatuh.

"Biarkan Changmin yang melakukannya," cegah Heechul saat Kangin berniat membantu Changmin.

Heechul ingin membiarkan Changmin melakukannya. Biarkan namja itu melimpahkan emosinya sekarang ini. Lagipula ia yakin, Changmin bisa melawan Seunghyun.

Changmin menatap nyalang pada Seunghyun yang berdiri didepannya. Ia menyerangnya kembali, namun Seunghyun dengan mudah menjatuhkannya lagi. Changmin mencoba menyerang lagi dan itu tepat mengenai wajah Seunghyun.

Seunghyun balik menyerang. Ia menjatuhkan Changmin lalu menindihnya, ia menarik rambut Changmin, membuat namja itu meringis merasakan helaian rambutnya yang rontok.

Kelima namja itu melihatnya dengan ekspresi cemas bercampur khawatir. Dalam hati mereka bersorak saat Changmin berhasil membalikkan Seunghyun.

Changmin memegang kerah kemeja Seunghyun lalu memukul wajah namja itu berkali - kali. Ia dengan merogoh sesuatu dalam celananya.

Pisau

Entah darimana ia mendapatkan benda tersebut. Yang jelas Seunghyun menatapnya terkejut, begitu pula kelima namja itu.

Changmin mengacungkan pisau itu tepat diatas wajah Seunghyun.

Bayangan saat Kyuhyun kesakitan membuat Changmin kembali mencelos. Air matanya kembali menetes dengan deras. Dieratkannya pegangan pada benda kecil bermata tajam ditangannya itu.

Haruskah ia membunuh Seunghyun? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membunuh. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit. Sungguh sakit.

Baiklah, ini pilihannya. Changmin memantapkan hatinya.

Ia menggeram ketika mengayunkan pisau tersebut kearah Seunghyun.

ZRASSHH

"Arghhh"

Yunho beserta gengnya pergi setelah menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Changmin ditarik oleh polisi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Ia memberontak dengan air mata yang menggenang. Sedangkan seorang polisi lain membawa Seunghyun yang memegangi telinganya -yang putus- yang penuh darah.

.

.

.

Delapan namja itu -Changmin, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kangin, dan Heechul- duduk di pembatas jalan. Mereka hanya diam menatap keindahan kota Seoul yang terlihat jelas dari sana.

Langit jingga yang ditelan gelap menggantung diatas Seoul. Lampu penerangan mulai dinyalakan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam.

Siwon pertama kali beranjak dengan menggandeng Sungmin. Kemudian disusul mereka semua yang ikut beranjak sembari mengusap lelehan bening yang mengalir pada pipi mereka.

.

Suasana kelas terasa hening. Ryeowook dan Changmin dengan tekun mengerjakan soal ujian.

 _Kehidupanku telah banyak berubah sejak aku mengenalnya_

 _Aku telah belajar arti dari 'persahabatan' dan betapa berharganya hal itu_

Changmin mengambil tasnya. Sebuah buku sketsa -yang menampilkan gambarannya saat pertama kali masuk universitas- juga ia ambil.

 _Aku belajar cara untuk berkelahi... layaknya seorang namja_

Changmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangannya bersama sahabat - sahabatnya.

 _Meskipun tidak ada seorang yang bernama 'Kyuhyun' lagi_

Kenangan saat mereka tertawa, bertarung, saling marah, dan berjuang bersama teringat jelas di pikiran Changmin.

 _Tapi kenangan tentangnya_

 _Akan hidup dihati kami...selamanya_

 _._

Pada intinya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini.

Semua yang berawal dengan indah, tidak selamanya berakhir indah.

Semua yang buruk, juga tidak selamanya akan berakhir buruk.

Begitu pula dengan kisah persahabatan, yang tidak selamanya berakhir indah.

...End...

Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari movie Thailand dengan judul yang sama

Terima kasih untuk semua readers dan siders yang telah ikut mendukung author untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini

Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini, begitupun dengan fanfic ini yang jauh dari kesan sempurna.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk partisipasi semuanya.

Maafkan jika banyak hal yang kurang berkenan dihati readers semuanya.

Untuk fanfic lain akan segera di update minggu depan.

Last, thank you very much.

Balasan review

bydnunas chapter 7 . Jan 6

Ok, kayaknya semuanya udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini. Gomawo

pcyckh chapter 7 . Jan 6

Udah kejawab di chapter ini, gomawo

Awaelfkyu13 chapter 7 . Jan 5

Gomawo, pasti udah tau jawabannya setelah baca

meimeimayra chapter 7 . Jan 5

*krik. Iya deh. Terserah kamu aja. Gomawo

Songkyurina chapter 7 . Jan 5

Mianhae, itu murni kesalahan author, tapi tenang. Sudah diperbaiki sejak beberapa jam setelah diupdate. Untuk pertanyaan udah kejawab di chapter ini. gomawo

melani. chapter 7 .

Jan 5

Itu kesalahan author. Mianhae, tapi sudah diperbaiki. Gomawo, bakal tau jawabannya setelah baca chapter ini

cinya chapter 7 . Jan 5

Gomawo, kejawab di chapter ini

lydiasimatupang2301 chapter 7 .

Jan 5

Sudah bisa terjawab di chapter ini. gomawo


End file.
